


5 seconds of summer one shots

by Supernaturallygay



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy Luke Hemmings, Bathroom Sex, F/M, Gangbang, Gay, M/M, Multi, OH WAIT YES IT IS, One-Shots, Sex, Smut, Some Fluff, You're Welcome, boy on boy, it's all there, kinky ashton iriwn, so much more, spanking's not allowed, striaght, taking requests, tell me what you want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturallygay/pseuds/Supernaturallygay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of One Shots written out of boredom, suggestions for chapters are welcomed but it takes me forever to update so keep that in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Luke-(Y/N)

"Crap I am so late!"

You reached for your lock and fumbled with your combination, trying to get it open. You couldn't be late to History, not unless you wanted a detention for being tardy...again. People rushed past you in the hall, also trying to be on time. You heard doors start to close and you rushed grabbing your History book out of your locker just as the bell rang. 

"Shoot!"

You heard a laugh from behind you, and turned around. 

"Hey (Y/N), late again?"

It was Luke, he was a bit of a trouble maker, not normally the type you hang out with, but you two had become sorta friends considering you saw each other in detention a lot, although yours were mostly there because of tardies, and not from smoking on school property. 

"How'd you guess?" You joked, "Look's like I'll be seeing you in detention again."

Luke winked, "It's a date."

You rolled your eyes and started to walk to your class.

"Hey (Y/N), where ya going?"

You looked at him like he was stupid. 

"Class, you know, this is a school. That's what we do here."

He shrugged his shoulders and started walking away from you backwards.

"Why? You're already late."

You realized he was asking you to skip with him. You had maybe skipped once or twice in your life, and diffidently not with some cute rebellious boy you had met in detention. You bit your lip, thinking about the offer and Luke raised an eyebrow at you. 

"Okay, where are we going?"

You put your book back in your locker while Luke laughed and started walking.

"It's a surprise."

You walked along side him, at some point Luke grabbed your hand and you tried not to think about it too much, you were already sweating from worry, hoping no one stopped you and asked what you were doing. You looked around, this was a part of the school you hadn't really been to. It mostly held the gaint shop class and the assortment of supply closets. Luke started trying to open door handles, when he finally found one that wasn't locked he looked at you and bit his lip ring before giving you a devilish smirk. The small act left you feeling weak in the knees. You had always thought that lip ring looked good on him. 

"Here we are. Go on in."

You felt skeptical but did as you were told and walked in a head of him, he closed the door behind him leaving you two in the dark closet.

"Is there a light in here or something?"

you tried to feel against the wall and you heard Luke laugh before hearing a clink and then there was light. You didn't realize how small the room was until the light was on, you and Luke were only standing an inch or two away from each other, and he was looking down at you, biting his lip ring again. When you spoke your voice came out a little too high pitched.

"Um..Luke?"

Luke looked down at you, his eyes were smoldering and it made you blush. 

"(Y/N)?"

"Luke...what are we doing in a supply closet?"

Luke looked around them, as if noticing for the first time where they were, he shrugged and looked back to you.

"Privacy."

Luke had placed a hand on your waist and slowly pulled you closer, now there was no space in between your bodies. 

"Why do we need privacy?"

You're voice was coming out breathy and you could hardly recognize it...you sounded, wanting. 

Luke looked down at you, biting his lip ring, you had the sudden urge to run your tongue along that cold piece of metal. 

He leaned down and you stood on your toes a little to reach him, the kiss started off slow, deep and needy, but quickly turned into something fiercer more desperate. You couldn't remember the last time you had ever kissed anyone like that. It made you feel light headed and you couldn't focus on anything but that kiss. You snaked your tongue into Luke's mouth and then pulled it back, you bit Luke's bottom lip and enjoyed the feel of his lip ring between your teeth. You felt him shiver and heard him groan a little. You pushed yourself closer to him, running a hand through his hair. You tugged lightly enjoying the softness on your fingers. Luke lifted you up and set you down on a leftover desk. You wrapped your legs around him as he pulled his lips from yours. 

"Damn (Y/N), do you know how much I've wanted you?"

You bit your lip and shook your head.

"Did you really?"

He looked at you surprised.

"You couldn't tell?"

You shook your head again, feeling embarrassed.

"Oh (Y/N) of course I've wanted you, I mean look at you."

He kissed you softly and both his hands found their way under your shirt, his hands were hot against you skin, but it gave you chills non the less. 

You mimicked his actions and pulled his shirt over his head, you kissed his chest and then sat up so he could pull of your shirt, you quickly went to work undoing his jeans and he laughed lightly. 

"Little greedy aren't we?"

He was smirking down at you and you decided that smirk needed to go. You sat up, giving him a devilish smile while your hand traveled down and reached into his boxers. He moaned against your lips and you felt proud that he had moaned first. You sat there for a few minutes kissing and feeling him harden in your hand. 

"Jesus (Y/N)."

He moaned, grabbing your hand out of his boxers. You bit your lip to keep from laughing.

"Need me to slow down Luke?"

He raised an eyebrow at you.

"(Y/N) (Y/L/N), are you laughing at me?"

You shook your head.

"No Luke of course not, why would I do that?"

Luke laughed at your sarcasm.

"Okay, you asked for it."

Luke reached down and unbuttoned your pants pulling them off before undoing your bra and slipping off your panties, leaving you naked and sitting on a school desk in a supply closet. He looked you up and down and bit his lip, making you feel uncomfortable.

"God (Y/N) you're so perfect."

You blushed and looked down. No one ever really said that about you, especially boys like Luke. You felt his finger under your chin as he brought your face back up so you could look in his eyes. 

"Don't be embarrassed, you're beautiful."

He kissed you gingerly on the lips before working his way down, over your collar bone, across each breast, done your stomach, your breath came fast as he went down further, suddenly you felt him _there._ His mouth felt hot against your body but the cool of his lip ring was such a stark contrast it made you gasp. You grabbed a hold of his blonde hair and gripped your fingers into it. Little moans were already escaping your lips. You could feel everything he was doing, the way his tongue snaked across your sex, the way his lip ring brushed against the most sensitive parts of you, he had barely begun and you already felt close to the edge. 

"Oh God Luke, yes!"

you moaned out his name, over and over, begging him not to stop, just when you thought you were going to come, he stopped and started kissing his way back up to your mouth. You were breathing heavy and felt needy for a release.

"Why'd you stop?"

You mumbled feeling irritated. Luke smirked at you.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want me to keep going?"

You nodded and he laughed. 

"Patience (Y/N)."

You held back a gasp as Luke stripped off his boxers, he was already hard and you wondered if you could stretch enough for him to fit, you mentally crossed your fingers and hoped it wouldn't hurt. Luke kissed you and rubbed your most sensitive area before muttering.

"Shit almost forgot."

He dropped to the floor and pulled out his wallet, you watched as he slid a condom out from behind his I.D. You felt your breath come out uneven. You couldn't believe you were doing this. Luke stood up and you watched as he slipped the device on, you would have forgotten if he hadn't thought of it. After he had it situated he looked at you. 

"(Y/N) are sure you want to do this?"

You smiled, loving the fact that he made sure you were comfortable. You nodded.

"Yeah Luke. I'm sure."

He kissed you softly and planted his hands on your hips, pulling you closer to him, inserting himself in you. The sensation made you moan softly. It felt so good to have him inside you. You wrapped your legs around Luke, feeling him get further inside you. Slowly he started to go in and out, every movement was a new wave of pleasure. You moaned out his name and dug your fingernails into his back. 

"Oh god (Y/N)."

Luke pressed his lips against your neck sucking and then biting softly, you moaned again, throwing your head back so he could leave little love bites across your neck and chest. You loved the feel of his mouth against your flushed skin. You moved your hands to his hair, tugging softly, you could feel him moaning into your skin and his thrusts became faster and harder. The desk shook underneath you two. 

"Oh yes! Luke, don't stop."

His thrusts came in fast and you held on to him as he rocked against you, you felt yourself reaching the edge, your moans were becoming so loud now you were sure someone must have heard you. You pressed your mouth against Luke's shoulder trying to muffle the string of incoherent words of ecstasy. You could tell that Luke was getting closer too, his thrusts were even faster now and you couldn't hold it in any more. You screamed out into Luke's skin as waves of pleasure crashed over your body, Luke came to, groaning and giving a last few hard thrusts. Slowly Luke pulled himself out of you and you tried not to collapse from exhaustion. Luke was looking at you and biting his lip as he took off the condom and slipped his boxers back.

"What?"

You muttered feeling self conscious. He shook his head, causing his mess of sex hair to look even messier. 

"Nothing, just...wow. Thank God you were late today (Y/N)."

Luke kissed you lightly on the lips and you giggled softly.

"Anytime."

You two got dressed in silence, and walked out. He kissed you one last time in the hallway before heading to class and you made a detour for the bathroom. Your hair was a mess and you needed to fix your make up but you didn't care too much, you still felt giddy, you knew that you were going to get a detention for being late to class again, but you had no problem going if Luke would be there. Hmm...sex in detention? Sounds like fun. 

 

 


	2. Ashton-Y/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton's got kinks. So many wonderful kinks.

"Ashton!"

"What (Y/N)?"

"Do you want to do something tonight?"

You yelled at your boyfriend Ashton from the living room as he made you both a snack in the kitchen. 

"I was actually thinking maybe we could stay in tonight, love? Just me and you?"

You nodded your head as he walked over, carrying a big tub of buttery popcorn. 

"Okay, sounds good, I love those boys but I don't even want to look at them for at least the next 2 days."

Ashton laughed. 

"Same."

You cuddled up against him when he sat down and you two sat there watching some old comedy that Ashton loved but you didn't really get. Part way through the movie you felt yourself getting bored , you grabbed one of Ashton's big man hands and started tracing the veins on the back. You were pretty sure your favorite thing about Ashton was his hands, before you two had started dating you used to drive yourself crazy thinking about those hands (and all those things you wanted those hands to do to you). You turned his hand over and traced over the lines on his palm lightly with your fingernail. You remember the first time you had met Ashton, Luke had introduced you two before an acoustic taping and you had been mesmerized with Ashton's hands banging against the box hand drum he always used. You felt Ashton nudge you out of your memory. 

"You reading my fortune there (Y/N)?"

You laughed, feeling silly.

"Maybe."

"Okay, what's my fortune?"

You looked back at his palm and lifted it up, pretending to stare at it intently before nodding slightly. 

"Hmm...well I got some news and some bad news."

Ashton laughed and flashed his prefect smile at you. 

"What's the good news?"

You thought about it for a second. 

"You're going to be super famous for the rest of your life."

Ashton nodded, accepting it easily. 

"What's the bad news?"

You looked back at his hand and scrunched your eyebrows together.

"Well it says here that you're never having sex with your girlfriend ever again."

Ashton laughed and took his hand back.

"Oh does it now?"

You nodded, trying not to laugh. 

"Yup, you're going into a drought."

Ashton laughed again.

"A sex drought?"

"Yup."

Ashton grabbed your sides and started tickling you. 

"We'll see about that."

You screamed and tried to get away from him but he was too strong for you. 

"Ahh! Ash-stop!"

You tried to get the words out between laughs and gasps for air. 

"Only if you admit your a lying fortune teller (Y/N)!"

You finally squirmed your way out from under his hands and ran down the hall to your bedroom.

"Never!"

Ashton chased after you, easily catching up to you and picking you up, you squirmed trying to get away from him, but not really trying that hard. He carried you into the bedroom and threw you on to the bed, closing the door behind him. You laid on the bed, trying to catch your breath, You rolled your head and but you legs flat on the bed so you could see Ashton. His eyes had gone from light and happy to smoldering, you knew what that look meant and you could feel yourself getting excited. 

Ashton climbed on the bed, leaning over you. He kissed your collar bone and slid his hand under your shirt. You felt stunned by the sudden turn the night had taken but then again, you didn't really mind. Ashton took his hand from under your shirt to the top of your jeans and easily undid the button and zipper. He stopped leaving love bites long enough to sit up and strip off your pants along with his t-shirt, after he returned his mouth to your neck and you moaned a little as he sucked the sensitive skin. It had been way too long since you two had been together, his tour schedule had seriously messed with your sex life. 

"Mm, Ashton."

He was rubbing circles on your stomach, but slowly worked his way down, you knew what he was going for and you could feel yourself getting needy. You wanted him now. Finally he stuck his hand inside your underwear, rubbing circles against your already wet area. You moaned loudly and moved your hips in time to his motion. 

"(Y/N), stop moving. Stay still."

His voice was stern and heated. In all the months that you and Ashton had been dating you had never heard his voice like that, and you had never been that turned on. You did as you were told and stilled, although it took some effort. Ashton pressed his mouth against yours, kissing you fiercely and rubbing his fingers against you faster. Your breath hitched and you felt yourself buck your hips instinctively. Ashton stopped and took his mouth from yours. 

"What did I tell you?"

He sounded so serious and it made you feel meek and achy in all the right places. 

"To stay still."

Ashton nodded. 

"And did you?"

You shook your head. 

"I asked you a question, (Y/N)"

"No. I didn't stay still."

Ashton nodded. 

"This is your warning. Disobey me again and there will be consequences."

"Okay."

You whisper meekly. Ashton kissed you and slipped off your shirt and bra and slowly slid your panties off, the look in his eyes was fierce, you knew he wanted you. He situated himself between your legs and grabbed your hips. He kissed his way up one thigh and then the other before sticking his tongue in between your thighs. You moaned and tried not to move as he licked and sucked every inch of your sex. You tensed up, it was taking so much effort not to move. 

"God, (Y/N) you taste so good."

You moaned out in response and he slid a finger inside you, sliding in and out, you could feel your body begging for release, and it was becoming almost impossible to keep still, Ashton nibbled on your clit and you couldn't help but buck your hips and scream out in response. Ashton stopped and slid his finger out of you. You looked at him guiltily and tried to catch your breath. 

"Get on all fours. Now."

Ashton growled from between his teeth, your scrambled to do as he said, although you didn't know why. 

"Don't move, don't make a sound, understand?"

Ashton whispered into your ear.

"Yes."

He ran a hand along your back before rubbing it against your ass, suddenly there was a loud smack and pain shot through your backside. You bit your lip to keep from crying out. Another smack and another and another. You could feel your flesh burning and you were on the verge of tears it hurt so bad, but for some reason you...enjoyed it. 

"There (Y/N), punishments over, will you stay still now."

You nodded. 

"Yes."

Ashton ran his hand over your butt again and you heard him unzip his pants. 

"Be still."

Slowly, he slid himself into you and you moaned. At first his movements were slow and gentle but he quickly picked up the pace. You moaned and tried to keep your body from shaking. 

"Ashton, oh god yes."

Ashton grabbed a fistful of your hair and sped up, the mix of pain and pleasure was so intense you felt yourself becoming closer and closer to coming. 

"Ashton don't stop."

You could feel him ready to come and gripped your ass with his other hand and pulled your hair harshly, forcing your head back, you heard him groan and start coming, he slammed into you hard and you came as he finished. You screamed out his name, making sure you didn't move. When he finally pulled out you collapsed on the bed and rolled over on your back. Ashton was kneeling over you grinning.

"You okay (Y/N)?"

You nodded, tired and happy. 

"We'll have to do that again."

 

 

 

 


	3. Luke-Calum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffffff!!!!

“Ashton I’m done!”

Luke shouted slamming the hotel door behind him, thank god the rest of the boys where gone, he needed to talk, or yell, at Ashton, he couldn’t do that with a crowd.

“What do you mean you’re done?”

Ashton shot back, surprised at Luke suddenly bursting into his room unannounced.

“I mean I can’t do this! I’m gonna quit the band! I can’t live like this!”

Ashton looked at him stunned.

“Because of Calum?”

Luke dropped to the floor and held his head in his hands.

“Of course it’s because of Calum, why else would I need to get away?”

It was silent for a minute, Ashton was the only one who knew about Luke’s love for Cal, and it wasn’t because Luke had willing told him.

“Luke…why don’t you just tell him?”

Luke barked out a pained laugh.

“Yeah, that’s a great idea. Then he’ll hate me.”

Ashton rolled his eyes and sat down next to Luke, rubbing his back.

“He’s not going to hate you.”

“But it won’t be the same.”

Luke mumbled, beginning to cry, Ashton didn’t know what to say, he opened his mouth so he could say something comforting but the sound of the door opening interrupted him. Luke and Ashton both turned around just in time to see Calum walked in. He looked at the boys and noticed the tears that had started running down Luke’s face.

“Oh my  god are you okay?” Calum walked toward Luke and sat down, hugging him, which only made Luke cry harder. Calum looked at Ashton, who shrugged and got up to leave. Calum started mumbling to Luke when he heard Ashton leave.

“Luke, it’s okay, tell me what’s wrong. Whatever it is we can fix it, tell me please.”

Calum hated seeing Luke like this, he just wanted to help, anyway he could.

“Luke, please talk to me.”

“I can’t! I just can’t!”

Luke’s voice came out mumbled since his faced was pressed against Calum’s shoulder.

“Yes you can, just tell me.”

“You’ll hate me!”

Luke sobbed onto Calum’s shirt.

“How could I ever hate you?”

Calum asked, starting to get really worried, Luke and him had been friends their whole lives, whatever he had done must be pretty bad if he thought Calum would ever hate him.

“Because…”

There was a long pause as Luke readied himself to tell Calum. He breathed in his scent, Calum always smelled delicious. He pulled him closer, wanting to hold him tight, afraid it would be the last time.

“Because…I love you. I love you and I want to be with you.”

There was silience and finally Luke lifted his head up and looked at Calum who was sitting there smiling, tears were threatening to fall out.

“I love you too Luke.”

Luke was stunned.

“Really?”

Calum rolled his eyes, causing a tear of joy to slip out.

“Of Course I do you idiot! I’ve loved you for years.”

Luke laughed, it came out breathy and odd sounding, like he was choking on his happiness.

“Say again please.”

He muttered.

“I love you Luke Hemmings.”

Luke bit his lip and Calum looked at his lips.

“Goddamn that lip ring.”

With that Calum moved his lips to Luke’s and kissed him passionately, Luke responded instantly, moving his lips along with Calum’s. The kiss was everything both of them had imagined. Eventually they pulled apart, breathing hard.

“I love you too Calum Hood.”

Calum smiled, both of them were happiest they’ve ever been.

“So how are we gonna break it to the rest of the band?”

Calum asked, running his hand through Luke’s hair.  
*cough cough

Luke and Calum whirled around to find Michael and Ashton standing in the doorway smiling like a bunch of pervs. Calum blinked a couple of times, feeling immensely embarrassed.

“Nevermind.”


	4. Michael-Y/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omg who's band are we seeing? Idk but you'll suck my dick after.

You felt your phone vibrate in your pocket and you quickly reached for it, hoping your teacher wouldn’t hear it. You looked down, slyly, and read the message.

Michael: me + u 2night = concert!!

You bit your lip to keep from squealing, you and Michael had been flirting nonstop for the last couple of months or so and he had been promising to take you to a concert forever.

Me: sounds good!

Michael quickly sent a reply.

Michael: pick u up at 7

Me: K

You quickly put your phone away and tried to pay attention to the teacher which seemed impossible now. You were too excited about tonight. The rest of the day seemed to drag on and as soon as you got home you started preparing for your date, taking a shower, shaving your legs till they were smooth as heck.

You blasted music while getting ready, and you danced around in your underwear to green day, one of many bands you and Michael fanned girled over together. By the time 6:45 rolled around you were ready with your hair in a high pony, wearing cut offs and an old blink-182 band T you had stolen from Michael. Michael hadn’t told you what band you were going to see but you figured you would fit in fine with this on. You sat on the couch, fidgeting and repeatedly hitting your converse shoes against the bottom of the couch. Finally you heard a knock at the door, you quickly jumped up and walked to the door, taking a couple of deep breaths and trying to calm your nerves before turning the knob.

“Hey Michael.”

You smiled at him, he looked good in his ripped skinny jeans.

“Hey (Y/N), nice shirt.”

You looked down and nodded.

“Thanks, hold on let me grab my purse.”

You started to walk away but Michael grabbed your wrist.

“What for?”

You looked at him like he was stupid.

“Well my purse has my wallet, and concerts aren’t exactly free.”

Michael shrugged and laced his fingers in with yours.

“This one is.”

He said oh so nonchalant, you raised an eyebrow at him.

“I’m not letting you pay for my ticket.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

He tugged lightly on your hand and you allowed him to lead you out of the house, closing the door behind you. You felt slightly suspicious Michael wasn’t exactly rolling in money, no way he could afford two tickets to a concert. You started to wonder if he was going to try and sneak in, but brushed it off and focused on the warmth of his hand, even in the car he drove one handed so you two could keep your fingers laced. You two didn’t do much talking, but you didn’t mind, you and Michael were good at doing nothing together, Plus you were busy looking at him from the corner of your eye. He looked good tonight. He had died his hair red, and you loved the color on him, not to mention what he was wearing. His ripped black skinny jeans fit him perfectly and his shirt was showing so much skin it made you feel self-conscious. You were still checking him out when you heard him smirk. You looked up, and realized he had caught you. You cleared your throat out of embarrassment and thought of something to say.

“So…what band is playing?”

You finally asked. Michael parked the car in the venue parking lot.

“You’ll see.”

You rolled your eyes as you two got out. He grabbed your hand again as you walked towards the venue. You made your way to the front entrance but Michael pulled you towards the back.

“We have to go in through here.”

You looked at him suspiciously but didn’t question it. You two went in through the back were people where piling in equipment, nobody questioned you as you walked through and you looked at Michael curiously.

“Umm…Mikey? What’s going on?”

“I’m good friends with the band.”

He shrugged like it was no big deal.

“You ever gonna tell me what band that is?”

You asked, not really annoyed by it being a surprise, but still wanting to know ahead of time.

“Chill, (Y/N), you’ll find out soon.”

You sighed but didn’t push it. Michael walked you to the side of the stage, it was the perfect place to see the band. You smiled, even if you didn’t know the band you were still excited, this was some great backstage pass.

“Stay here, okay?”

You looked at Michael who was slowly backing away.

“Why where are you going?”

Michael gave you a cocky half grin.

“I’ve got stuff to do.”

You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms.

“You are so mysterious Michael Clifford.”

He took 3 big steps toward you, there was no space left between your bodies.

“I try (Y/N)”

He lifted your chin up with his finger and kissed you lightly. You stood stunned as he walked off, smirking and running a hand through his bright colored hair.

“See you after the show.”

He threw back at you just before he disappeared from his view.

 _Dear Lord, he is a really good kisser…wait, what did he mean_ after _the show?_

You stood woodenly in place, still stunned from the kiss.

_I guess I’ll just wait here then._

You looked out to the crowd, it was pretty big, most of them seemed to be girls and you tried to guess again what band was playing. You racked your brain for 5 minutes before you heard the introduction.

“Make some noise for 5 seconds of summer!!!”

_That sounds familiar, crap who is it?_

Just as the thought popped into your head 4 boys ran out on stage.

_Holy shit._

Michael stood behind a microphone holding a guitar and sending you a cocky grin. Your mouth flopped open, you knew he was in a band but you had no idea they were this big. They started playing and Michael was singing along with 3 other boys you hadn’t met yet.

_Dear lord he has a nice voice, hot damn._

You didn’t recognize any of the songs but you enjoyed the whole thing none the less and you managed to get the hang of the choruses so you could sing a long, mostly you were just having a great time watching Michael, he looked so sexy and you had never been more attracted to him than right then. As much as you were enjoying the band you were itching for it to be over so you could get Mikey alone. Finally it was over the crowd screamed loudly and you made your way to the other side of the backstage so you could be there when he left the stage. He smiled as he saw you and embraced you in a slightly sweaty hug, but you didn’t mind you hugged him back tightly.

“So how was it?”

You smiled widely.

“It was amazing! I had no idea you guys were that good.”

“Glad to see we have a fan.”

A cute boy with a lip ring said.

“Hi I’m Luke.”

He introduced himself and you shook his hand.

“Hey, (Y/N).”

“Are you Michael’s Girlfriend?”

Asked the boy you knew was the drummer and assumed from the tape job on the drums that his name was Ash. You were about the correct him but Michael interrupted as he draped an arm around your shoulders.

“Yeah, she is”

You raised your eyebrows, slightly surprised but not at all disappointed.

“Guys this is (Y/N). You already know Luke’s name, that’s Ashton the drummer,”

So you had got the nickname right.

“And that’s Calum the bassist.”

He waved shyly at you and you returned the gesture.

“So are you guys planning on staying for a while?”

Luke asked, Michael opened his mouth to answer but this time you interrupted.

“Um, actually I have to be home soon.”

Michael looked down at you, confused, you both knew you parent wasn’t going to be home tonight and that you didn’t have a curfew, but he didn’t correct you.

“Well that sucks, we’ll all have to hang out some other time then.”

Calum piped up and you smiled at him, already liking the guy.

“Totally, thanks for an awesome show, it was great meeting you guys.”

You started walking away, pulling Michael behind you as he threw a couple of goodbye’s over his shoulder.

“What the heck (Y/N)? Why are you in such a rush to get home…did you not like it?”

He sounded like a little kid who got their feelings hurt and you stopped as you got outside.

“Michael, I thought the whole night was amazing.”

“Then wh-“

You cut him off by pressing your lips against his, you pressed your body against his and laced your fingers roughly in his hair. He was surprised at first but quickly responded by kissing you hard. Slowly you took one of your hands and moved it down to his pants, feeling him get hard under your hand. Suddenly you backed off, biting your lip and giving him a cheeky look.

“okay (Y/N)…let’s go”

Michael looked stunned and disheveled and horny. He grabbed your hand and roughly dragged you out of the building, you both got in the car quickly and you had never seen such a reckless driver before. You thought about touching him while he drove but you were afraid he would actually crash if you did that. Michael did a shitty parking job and you both got out of the car quickly. As soon as the door was open he grabbed you and started kissing you roughly, you had never been more thankful that your parent was gone.

You went to your bedroom, both of you touching and kissing each other, by the time you both fell on your bed Michael wasn’t wearing a shirt anymore and he had tugged out your ponytail. Finally you and Michael took a breath and stopped kissing. You looked up at him and bit your lip, slightly embarrassed by the question you were about to ask.

“So…do you have protection?”

You blushed and Michael groaned, face-palming.

“Shit, Shit, Shit!...No.”

He stood, closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. While he did that you got on your knees in front of him and unzipped his pants. His eyes shot open and you looked up at him.

“You know, it’s probably for the best, I’m not sure I’m ready…but just cause we can’t have sex doesn’t mean we can’t get naked.”

He laughed for a second but quickly shut up when you started pulling his pants off.

“You sure?”

You nodded and dropped his pants completely.

“Sit.”

You commanded and he dropped his ass on the bed. You slid his boxers out from under him, and his half hard cock sprung forward. You spit in your hand and started running your hand along his shaft. Michael tilted his head back and moaned.

“Yes, (Y/N).”

You took the tip of him in your mouth and swirled your tongue around it, sucking hard, slowly you took as much as you could into your mouth, letting the tip of his cock hit the back of your throat, you swirled your tongue around the shaft while still pumping the part of him that wasn’t in your mouth. He moaned over and over and you tried not to smile at the sound of it. With his dick hitting the back of your throat you remembered a little trick from cosmo and started humming a song, letting him feel your throat enclose and release, letting your vocal cords vibrate against his sensitive skin. Michael shivered and moaned.

“Fuck, oh god (Y/N)!”

You smiled and tried not to laugh at your own private joke of humming one of Michael’s songs. You started to bob your head faster and you heard Michael’s breath hitch.

“(Y/N)! I’m gonna cum! God Yes!”

At the last second you bared your teeth and bit down lightly, Michael grabbed harshly on your hair making you wince and screamed your name as he came in your mouth.

“(Y/N)! Yes!”

You swallowed and sat back on your calves as Michael leaned back on the bed, breathing heavy.

“Holy Crap (Y/N)…”

He ran a hair through his messy hair.

“Where did you learn that?”

You stood up, laying next to him, he was naked and you were fully clothed, the sight of you two next to each other made you laugh and he looked over at you.

“What?”

You nodded at him.

“You’re in the nude.”

He looked at you and laughed.

“Well maybe you should match.”

He suddenly sat up and threw a leg over you, he was straddling you, he quickly pulled your shirt off and kissed you on the lips, kissing his way down your neck and sucking on your collar bone. After a few minutes of you kissing he got off the bed and tugged off your shorts. You stood up so he could take off your bra and panties. He kissed your hipbones and stuck a hand between your legs, making you gasp. He suddenly pushed you down on the bed and grabbed your thighs, lifting them and throwing them on his shoulders. You bit your lip as he left love bites all over the inner part of your thighs.

“Oh Michael.”

He slowly slid a finger in and you called out loudly. You looked down to see him staring at you, his eyes smoldering.

“Can you take another?”

You nodded furiously, practically on the verge of begging. He slid in a second finger and you tilted your head back. He began kissing your thighs again as his thumb tapped against your clit.

“Mm Mikey don’t stop.”

You heard him start humming under his breath, you looked up at him confused and he gave you a half smile before breaking into a full on serenade.

“DON’T STOP! DOING WHAT YOU’RE DOING! YOU KNOW THAT I LIKE IT!”

You started laughing, causing his fingers to jolt inside you, causing you to moan. You nudged him with your leg to get him to stop.

“Michael shut up.”

Michael laughed,

“well I’ve got to keep my mouth busy somehow.”

You closed your eyes and leaned back, focusing on the feelings of his fingers.

“Well just be quiet.”

You heard Michael snicker before suddenly feeling his tongue against your clit. Your eyes sprang open and your back arched harshly.

“Fuck! Michael!”

You grabbed on to his hair violently pulling it. Neither his mouth or fingers stop what they were doing.

“Jesus, give me some sort of warning first.”

He chuckled a little before looking up.

“You ready for another finger?”

You bit your lip and nodded as he slid a third in, it was so filling and hurt slightly but you didn’t complain. He put his mouth back against your body, swirling his tongue against your clit.  And you felt his fingers slide in and out. He started to go faster and suck on your clit, making you moan loudly.

“Yes! Oh God yes!!”

he rammed his fingers in further and faster and you started panting not able to deal with all the pleasure he was giving you. He must have picked up the trick from you because as soon as you felt yourself reaching the edge he nibbled lightly on your clit and you became violently undone. Screaming his name at the top of your lungs as he plunged his finger into you.

“Michael! Yes Michael! Fuck yes!”

He pulled his fingers out as you came down from your high. He climbed onto the bed beside you and you looked at him, he smiled at you and you both started laughing.

“Wow.”

You muttered.

“Yeah.”

He replied.

“Jeez, I’m actually really tired now.”

You said, being honest.

“Do…do you want me to leave?”

Michael asked, sounding sad. You looked at the ceiling.

“No…Will you stay tonight?”

Michael smiled and nodded, you picked up his shirt off the floor and threw it on, walking to the bathroom. You splashed cold water on your face and smiled at yourself in the mirror. When you came back in the room Michael was laying in the bed with his boxers on. You hopped in beside him and he threw the blankets over you, grabbing you tightly and holding you against his chest.

“Thank you for the lovely night Michael.”

“Thank you for being so lovely (Y/N).”

With that you fell asleep in his arms, happy and warm.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave prompts for another story in the comments, or just leave the name of the boy (or boys) you want for the next story, any sort of feedback would be extremely wonderful :)


	5. Luke-Y/N cont.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is kind of a continuation of the 1st chapter with Luke, where you two did it in a supply closet, but it'll make sense even if you didn't read that.

You walked into the school to serve your Saturday detention. A Saturday detention was bad enough but it had been a week since Luke Hemmings had made you late to class by having sex with you in a supply closet. (Okay so you were late anyway but whatever.) Since then you two hadn’t spoken more than 2 words to each other, in fact you two had been pretty much avoiding each other. (Okay so you were avoiding him _a lot_ more than he was avoiding you, but still.)

You walked into the room where detention was being held, there was a total of two people in the room, one was the teacher (duh) and the only other person was Luke. You stopped in the doorway and the teacher looked up at you.

“Just take a seat.”

You nodded and sat as far away from Luke as you could. He looked back at you, giving you the look he’d been giving you all week, somewhere between mad, confused, and ‘we-need-to-talk.’ You put your head down, trying to ignore him. Detention lasted an hour and then you could get out of here and continue ignoring him.

You started doing some homework that you had brought, every once in a while you would look up and look at the back of Luke’s head, without thinking about it. At one point Luke looked back at you and caught you, you tried to play it off like you were looking at your teacher who was sitting at his desk furiously texting on his phone. Suddenly the teacher stood up from his desk and walked out of the room in anger, throwing a half-fast ‘I’ll be back’ before slamming the door behind him.

You sat stunned while Luke immediately turned around to look at you.

“Are you going to talk to me?”

You looked back at the homework you weren’t focused on.

“Um, I don’t think we’re supposed to talk in detention.”

You mumbled the poor excuse, hoping he would drop it.

“That’s bull, you’ve been ignoring me all week!”

“I haven’t-“

Luke bolted out of his chair and stormed over to where you were sitting.

“Don’t even try to deny it, you’ve been ignoring me ever since the supply closet and we both know it. Why?”

You shrugged your shoulders at him. Wishing you could just disappear.

“W-was it…bad?”

Luke’s voice came out small and strained, like he was upset and you couldn’t help but look up at him. He stood next to your desk looking tall and handsome, playing with his lip ring.

_God that thing is distracting_

“No! God Luke! Of course it wasn’t.”

“Then why have you been ignoring me?”

He asked looking down at you. You turned away from him, embarrassed by the answer.

“Because…that’s all it was right?...a one time thing, it’s not like you actually want anything else from me.”

Luke was silent for a moment but when he spoke he sounded angry.

“You seriously think that?”  

You nodded.

“And don’t try to tell me differently.”

Luke grabbed your arm, pulling you up and forcing you to look him in the eye.

“It. _wasn’t._ just. sex.”

His voice was stern and hard and he spoke through his teeth, the combination of his intensity and closeness was enough to make your head spin.

“I _like_ you (Y/N).”

You shook your head, you had to get out of here.

“Whatever.”

You moved out of his grip and started walking to the door, you made it as far as the teachers desk before he grabbed your wrist and pulled you back into his arms. You stared into his blue eyes, feeling trapped.

“It wasn’t just sex.”

His voice came out quiet and husky and before you could stop yourself you leaned in for a kiss. Everything about the kiss was hot and rushed, like the week apart had made you hungry for each other and you just couldn’t contain it. Luke pushed you against the large desk and you leaned your ass against it as he rubbed his hands up and down your body.

“Luke, I want you. I want you here.”

You words were rushed but Luke understood and quickly got you two stripped, there wasn’t any awkwardness or prolonged foreplay like last time. It was just raw and intense and you were both naked against the teachers desk in under a minute.

Luke slipped his hand in between your legs.

“How do you want it (Y/N).”

You bit your lip and moaned, trying to concentrate past his fingers rubbing circles around your clit.

“God, Luke. I just want you deep.”

Luke licked his lip ring, breathing heavily and giving you the most smoldering look you’d ever seen in anyone’s eyes.

“Turn around.”

He growled and you obliged. Luke pushed in between your shoulder blades, forcing your face onto the desk, and pushing quite a few things off the desk. Luke rubbed his fingers against you, making you even wetter.

“Oh god Luke!”

You yelled out.

“Shh baby, you have to keep quiet.”

You brought your hand up to your mouth, trying to muffle your moans with your hand. Suddenly and without warning, Luke thrust into you so hard you bit down on your hand so hard, you were worried you had broken the skin. You felt him slid all the way in, you moaned at how filling it felt. He pulled out slowly, teasing you. You whimpered and Luke rammed himself back into you. You bit your hand again, hoping no one could here your muffled shouts.

Luke moved his hand up and grabbed your hair, pulling it so hard that you arched your back and yelped out loud, he was even deeper inside you now.

You panted and whimpered as he kept up with the slow pace. Ramming it in, pulling out slowly, ramming it in, pulling out slowly. He reached his other hand around, finding your clit and running his hand against it, you couldn’t stop yourself from moaning loudly.

“Luke, Yes!”

He bit down on your shoulder and you whimpered.

“Faster. Please.”

He tugged down on your hair hard as you panted, and did as you asked, pushing you harder and faster against the desk. His hand twitched over your clit and you could feel yourself getting closer.

“Luke, don’t stop, please.”

Luke pumped in faster sensing that you were becoming close to your climax.

“Yes, Luke! Yes!”

You came hard, happy that Luke was holding you up by your hair, or you would have collapsed from the pleasure. Luke pulled out and grabbed your arm, you kneeled on the ground in front of him and grabbed his hard cock, taking the whole thing in your mouth and feeling it hit the back of your throat. Luke moaned and grabbed a hold of your hair.

“Yes, (Y/N).”

He groaned loudly. Luke started thrusting into the back of your throat, making you gag, but you took the pain, swirling your tongue around his shaft, and feeling it throb in your mouth. Luke moaned your name again and you could tell he was ready to cum. You kept sucking as he came in your mouth and you swallowed every drop, the taste was bitter and you wanted to spit it out but you resisted. Luke pulled out, both of you were breathing heavily and he helped you up off the ground, handing you your clothes. You two quickly got dressed in silence. You bit your lip, unable to believe you had let yourself do that again. You walked back to your desk gathering your stuff, thank god the teacher never came back. You packed everything up and started heading toward the door. Luke grabbed your wrist just as you were about to leave and you had a moment of déjà vu. You turned around to see him smiling at you.

“You wanna go out for lunch?”

You bit your lip and nodded, Luke grabbed your book out of your hand and you two walked out together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave ideas for the next chapters! I will totally probably write it if you do :)


	6. Luke-Michael <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an apron...and nothing else. Inspired by a creepy phone conversation with Emily.

Michael drove back to the house after going out for milk, Luke had insisted that they needed it, despite the fact that Michael had just bought some. Luke had made such a big fit about it Michael had finally stopped playing video games and gone out for the stupid milk they shouldn’t need. Still he couldn’t complain too much, everything had been so great since Luke and Michael had come out as a couple that Michael didn’t really mind doing stupid couple stuff for Luke, especially since Luke was at home cooking brownies for him.

Michael parked the car and grabbed the milk sitting next to him, he walked to the front door and opened it, slipping out of his shows he called for Luke.

“Babe, I’m back! I have the milk!.”

Michael waited and heard Luke call back to him.

“Well come here I’m in the kitchen.”

Michael walked over to the kitchen, closing his eyes and sniffing, while he set the milk on the counter.

“Mm, smells delicious babe.”

“That’s not the only thing that’s delicious.”

Michael opened his eyes, to find Luke standing in the kitchen, leaned up against the counter, dressed in a pink apron, and nothing else.

“Um…Luke? What are you doing?”

Luke shrugged.

“Being spontaneous.”

Michael bit his lip to keep from laughing, but he couldn’t stop a giggle from escaping. Luke crossed his arms and started to huff out of the room.

“Aww Luke don’t go!”  
Michael grabbed Luke’s arm and pulled him into a hug.

“You look very cute, I love it.”

Luke pouted, jutting out his lip ring.

“I’m supposed to look sexy, not _cute.”_

Michael kissed the top of his head.

“I’m sorry, you look very sexy, You make me so hot in that apron.”

Michael laughed lightly and Luke tried to push away but Michael held on tight.

“No, stay here.”

Michael started kissing Luke on the mouth, and both boys closed their eyes as they snaked their tongues into each other mouths. Michael moved one hand to the back of Luke’s head, grabbing hold of the blonde boys hair, the other hand traveled down to Luke’s ass, squeezing hard. Luke yelped lightly, but didn’t stop him.

“Oh Michael, please. Right here.”

Michael nodded and pushed Luke up against the counter top. He dropped to the floor in front of Luke, pushing the apron up so he could reach Luke’s already hard dick. Luke started to undo the Apron but Michael stopped him.

“No. Keep it on.”

Luke blushed and nodded, as Michael put his head under the apron. He grabbed a hold of Luke’s cock and started licking it along the shaft, coating it in his spit. Luke moaned and gripped the counter. Michael started to suck Luke off, starting at the tip and quickly moving his way down the shaft, swirling his tongue all the while.

“Oh God Michael! Yes.”

Luke moaned, Michael did one last suck on the tip before letting off and standing up. Luke whimpered.

“Keep going.”

Michael raised an eyebrow, and unzipped his own pants.

“If you don’t want this to hurt, I recommended you get on your knees and lube me up.”

Luke pouted but got down on his knees, copying Michael, and wetting his dick with Luke’s spit. Michael closed his eyes and leaned his head back, Luke gave the best blow jobs, Michael should know, he was far more experienced than Luke was. Michael groaned loudly as Luke bobbed his head, taking Michael deeper and deeper, he could feel himself hitting the back of Luke’s, but Luke took it like a champ.

“Oh, Luke.”

Michael pushed himself out of Luke’s mouth, panting. If he didn’t stop now, he wouldn’t last much longer.

“Stand up.”

Michael commanded, Luke did as he was told and stood in front of Michael, his apron fanning around him, coming only a couple inches above his knees. Michael grabbed Luke’s arm, turning him around and pushing him against the counter, which was covered in flower. There was a puff of white as Luke’s hands smacked the counter. Michael put the tip of his cock against the pucker of Luke’s perfect asshole. Michael had always loved Luke’s ass, it was so small and perky and delectable.

“Please Michael, don’t tease me.”

Slowly Michael entered Luke, making him gasp.

“Mm, Michael.”

Michael slowly thrust in and out.

“Do you like that baby? Do you like my big cock inside your tight little asshole?”

Luke moaned.

“Yes, oh yes, Michael.”

Michael started pumping faster as Luke’s hole stretched more, Michael could tell Luke was on the edge, he saw Luke reach his hand down and start jacking himself off, Michael felt himself get even hotter. Watching Luke pant and writhe underneath him, body pressed against the dirty counter, wearing nothing but and apron, jerking himself off, it was the sexiest thing Michael had ever seen and he could feel himself on the verge of coming.

“M-michael, I’mmacum. Oh yess!”

Michael started pumping even harder, ramming himself inside Luke as he arched his back and came. Jizzing all over the bottom cabinets. Michael gave 2 more thrusts and came inside Luke’s ass. Michael pulled out slowly, feeling overly sensitive. Luke turned around, biting his lip and walked over to the paper towels. He began cleaning up the mess he had made before making his way over to Michael, who had slumped against the counter. Luke kneeled down and licked all the left over cum off of Michael’s dick and zipping his pants back up.  

*ding

Michael and Luke both looked over at the oven. Before Luke muttered.

“Well, I guess the brownies are done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment about who you want to see next, or a prompt you have for a story, I love feedback :)


	7. Luke-Ashton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was requested by Christina, basically just Lashton smut, I'm sorry it sucks, part of it's because I suck and the other part is because I've never been much of a Lashton shipper so yeah, although I do enjoy being able to write about Ashton's daddy kink (I don't care if it's not true, it makes me happy!) anyway, read at your own risk.

Luke walked onto the tour bus, he was feeling worn out and kind of upset. Him, Michael, and Calum had gone out after the show for some drinks, Ashton hadn’t felt like going out and Luke now regretted not staying on the bus with him, but ever since Luke had realized he was gay, it was hard to be around Ashton. So he went out with the other guys which sucked because  Michael and Calum had ended up ditching him, so Luke caught a taxi back to the bus. He stumbled in, slightly tipsy, and fell into the nearest bed, not bothering to get in his own.

“Hey Ashton!”

Luke called out, hoping Ashton would want to hang out and watch a movie or something. Instead of an answer Luke realized that there was running water.

_Must be in the shower._

Luke closed his eyes, and started to doze off.

“Luke?”

Luke’s eyes shot open to find Ashton standing over him, dripping wet, in only a towel.

“Sorry, your bed?”

Ashton nodded.

“How’d it go, where are the other boys?”  
Luke rolled over on his back.

“Ditched me.”

Ashton chuckled and Luke heard him rustling in the background. Luke looked up to see what he was doing only to blush and stutter an apology.

“Uh-s-sorry, you could have just told me to leave if you were planning on getting changed.”

“It’s fine.”

Ashton replied, Luke started to get up from the bed, trying hard not to look at Ashton’s wet, naked body, which was a lot harder than Luke thought it should be. Ashton stepped in front of Luke, placing a hand on his chest.

“You don’t have to go.”

Ashton said in a deep husky voice, looking right in Luke’s eyes. Luke opened his mouth to say something but Ashton cut him off by placing his mouth on Luke’s. At first the kiss was slow and hesitant, like Ashton was asking a question. Luke answered it by leaning in to him and kissing back harder.

Ashton reached down, pulling on the hem of Luke’s shirt. Luke Pulled away.

“Ashton…I don’t know…I-I’m new this.”

Ashton held Luke close, the back of his hand resting on Luke’s neck, holding him in place.

“I know baby, I’ll take it slow, just relax, let daddy take care of you.”

Luke nodded and closed his eyes as Ashton continued kissing him, Ashton reached down and lifted Luke’s shirt off of him before dropping to his knees so he could pull Luke’s skinny jeans off. Luke fell on the bed so Ashton could take them off easier. After Ashton had gotten Luke completely naked he kissed his way up Luke’s body, focusing on his chest. Ashton was now laying on top of Luke, their dicks touching as Ashton kissed Luke, and ground against him gently.

“Oh, daddy yes.”

Luke moaned quietly, afraid of being too loud despite the fact they were alone.

“Don’t be scared Lukey baby, scream as loud as you want.”  
Ashton slid a hand down to Luke’s erect penis and started caressing it, in the position they were in Ashton couldn’t exactly jack him off but Luke moaned none the less.

“Daddy, I want you now.”

Ashton breathed hard against Luke’s skin, he had never heard anything so sexy before. Ashton got off of Luke and Luke got on all fours on the bed.

“Go slow.”

Luke said quietly. Ashton positioned himself so that the tip of his cock was on the opening of Luke’s hole. Slowly Ashton inserted himself into Luke and both boys moaned loudly.

“Oh Luke, you’re so tight.”

Luke whimpered in response, it hurt but he took it, loving the feeling of Ashton filling him.

Ashton moved slowly for a while, trying to be gentle with Luke but not knowing how much of the slow pace he could take anymore. As if reading his mind Luke spoke up.

“Daddy, please faster. “

Ashton didn’t need any more persuading. He thrust into Luke faster, going deeper. Luke called out loudly.

“Daddy! Oh Ash yes!”

Aston grabbed a hold of Luke’s ass digging his nails into his skin and groaned. Luke bit his lip and whimpered, but didn’t ask him to stop, he hoped it would leave marks, he hoped he hurt so bad for the next week, that every time he moved he blushed at the memory of this night. Luke grabbed hold of his own dick and started running his hand over the shaft. Ashton licked his lips. The sight of Luke being so utterly turned on was almost more than he could take, he didn’t want to cum yet, not knowing when they would get another chance like this, and wanting to make it last.

Ashton was thrusting in even harder now, Luke was having a tough time not collapsing from all the pleasure, waves of it ran through him and he knew he would cum soon.

“Daddy, I’macum!”

Luke called out. Ashton spoke through his teeth.

“Not until I say baby.”

Luke whimpered, his dick throbbing, not knowing how much longer he could do this.

“Please, pleaseoh! Ohdaddy please!”

Luke’s words were jumbled as he begged for his release, Ashton felt himself getting closer, hearing Luke whimper, feeling his hole tighten and relax around Ashton’s dick, hearing Luke beg for him. Ashton held on a bit longer before calling out.

“Oh god Luke, Cum for Daddy!”

Both boys came at the same time shaking and moaning and gasping.

“Yes Daddy!”

“Oh Luke, Baby!”

Luke felt Ashton cum inside him, making him smile as he came against the sheets.

When it was over, Ashton pulled out slowly, both of them sore and sensitive. Ashton collapsed next to Luke, who fell beside him, panting. Luke looked over at Ashton and ran a hand through his still damp hair.

“Thank you for that.”

He whispered. Ashton smiled and pulled Luke close, he kissed him on the forehead,

“anytime baby.”

Luke pulled the blanket over them, knowing they couldn’t stay like that long before Michael and Calum got home.

Both boys looked up as the door suddenly opened and a slightly drunk Michael and Calum walked through it. They both stopped dead in their tracks as they caught sight of the two boys lying naked in bed together. There was a heavy silence before Michael finally spoke up. He slapped Calum on the arm and shouted.

“I called it! You owe me 5 bucks.”

Calum nodded.

“Yup. You called it.”

All the boys laughed awkwardly and Calum pulled the curtain that separated the bed and the rest of the bus closed.

“We’ll give you two some privacy.”

Calum said, winking at Luke and making him blush. Luke sat up and pulled on his boxers, grabbing Ashton’s towel, figuring he would take a shower. Ashton stood up too and pulled Luke in for a hug.

“I don’t want to go on and pretend this didn’t happen, okay?”

Luke nodded and smiled, feeling the same way. Ashton lifted Luke’s face up with his chin and kissed him sensually before releasing him and letting Luke walk into the shower. He heard Michael whistle at him as he walked by, making him blush, still he didn’t stop smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave suggestions for the next chapter, prompts or ships or anything really, you have no idea how much I appreciate it!


	8. GANGBANG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title says it all, luke's a little bitch

“Oh my god, that was great!”

Michael said as they walked into the boys hotel room.

“Right! It was amazing, holy shit!”

Ashton laughed, agreeing.

“Best show ever!”

Calum exclaimed, Luke smiled and nodded but didn’t seem as excited as the rest of the guys. While the other boys started grabbing beer out of the fridge Luke quietly slipped into the bathroom and turned on the shower, wanting some privacy. He quickly whipped out his phone, scrolling through gay porn on tumblr while unzipping his pants. He couldn’t help himself, the way the boys had looked on stage tonight had gotten him so horny, but it’s not like he could tell them that. The way that Michael had been so growly on stage today, everything he sang came out slightly angry sounding, making it hard for Luke to breath, and Calum was wearing the perfect pants for his perfect ass, not to mention he had taken his pants off for part of the show, he wanted to be screaming along with all the fan girls, and Ashton, god, Ashton had been biting his lip and slamming his drums so hard Luke couldn’t help but picture Ashton spanking him. On the ride to the hotel the boys had been rowdy and incredibly touchy, Luke spent the whole ride hoping no one could see his hard on in the car. Just as he started getting off to a video of two guys going at it, with the sound turned off, he heard a knock on the door.

“Luke, did you already get in the shower?”

Calum yelled through the door. Luke stopped, he was naked from the waist down, holding his phone, jerking off to gay porn, with the shower on.

“Um, yeah!”

It was close enough.

“K well I gotta pee so I’m coming in.”

Luke scrambled, dropping his phone and tried to pull up his pants, Calum opened the door just as the phone hit the floor and the volume button was smashed, turning it all the way up.

Calum stood in the doorway, with the other two boys behind him, looking in at Luke who had his pants pulled half way up, trying but failing to cover his hard on all while the groans of two men having sex blared from Luke’s phone that was lying face up on the floor.

Michael was the first to speak, he raised an eyebrow and in a completely calm voice said.

“Jesus Lukey, if you were that horny you could’ve just said something.”

Luke swallowed some bile that had built up in his throat and tried to say something but Calum beat him to it.

“Well, get the rest of your pants off and let’s celebrate a job well done.”

Luke opened his mouth and stood there for a minute before he finally got the word out.

“What?”

Ashton walked over to him, pushing Calum out of the way and rolling his eyes.

“Jesus do we have to spell it out for you?”

He quickly dropped to his knees and got in front of Luke, ripping his jeans down and started blowing him. Luke nearly fell down from the shock of what was happening but Ashton grab hold of his ass as he sucked, steading Luke who couldn’t help but start moaning. He closed his eyes as Michael started snickering, he didn’t know what to make of all this. When he opened his eyes again Calum was getting undressed and walking towards the bed, Michael was leaning against the bathroom door frame stroking the bulge in his pants as he watched Ashton lick and sick on Luke, the fact that Michael was watching turned Luke on even more and he could feel himself getting ready to come.

“Come on Ashton! Don’t let him come yet!”

Calum yelled from the bed. Ashton stood up and Luke whimpered, wishing he’d keep going. Ashton laughed at the look on Luke’s face and started walking back towards the bed, stripping all the way there just like Calum. Michael held out the hand that he’d been stroking himself with.

“Come on Luke, let’s go.”

Luke stepped out of his pants that were around his ankles and took off his shirt before grabbing Michael’s hand and letting him lead him towards the bad were Ashton and Calum were laying on, naked and kissing. Luke’s heart was racing, he couldn’t believe this was happening or that the rest of the boys seemed so comfortable with it.

Michael took of his shirt and grabbed Luke, he started kissing him and Luke reached down to undo his pants. Michael took his mouth off of Luke’s long enough to whisper in his ear.

“God I’m so happy your doing it with us this time”

Luke understood instantly that this was something the other boys had done more than once and he suddenly felt very happy that he had been caught in the bathroom today, otherwise who knows how long it would have been before this had happened.

“Come on Michael! You’re the only one who’s not naked, and stop hogging Lukey!”

Calum reached up and grabbed for Luke, Pulling him on the bed and kissing him deeply. Michael got undressed, watching Calum suck on Luke’s lower lip as Ashton reached down and started stroking Luke’s dick, making him moan. Michael felt a pang of jealousy.

“Move over Ashton, stop hogging Luke’s cock.”

Ashton did as Michael told him and Michael kneeled down, taking Luke into his mouth, loving the taste of him. Both boys moaned, Michael continued sucking as Calum kissed Luke and Luke stroked his penis, Ashton sat on his knees letting Calum rub him off as Luke held onto his thigh, squeezing tightly whenever he moaned.

“Careful Mikey, you’ll make him come before it’s time.”

Ashton reminded him and Michael reluctantly stopped, kissing the tip of Luke’s penis before lying down next to him. Luke whimpered.

“Why are you guys such teases. Just let me come.”

Michael laughed and draped his leg over Luke’s body, he started kissing Luke’s next.

“Oh you will, trust me.”

“Should we make Luke the center of attention since it’s his first time?”

Calum asked and the two boys nodded, Luke looked scared but horny.

“Think you can handle that Lukey?”

Ashton asked, Luke nodded, but wasn’t so sure. This was everything he’d been imaging for years but now it seemed too overwhelming.

“Get on all fours on the floor.”

Calum purred, Luke did as he was told.

“Who should go first?”

Ashton asked, while all three boys stood above Luke stroking themselves. Luke bit his lip, watching them was so hot. He reached out for Ashton who was in front of him.

“Well at least give me something to do while you decide.”

Ashton knelt in front of him and Luke went to work on sucking and licking Ashton’s throbbing member.

“Oh shit Luke, who knew you could actually do something useful with that mouth.”

Luke tried to say something snarky back but just ended up humming around Ashton’s penis witch made him shut up and moan. Calum looked at Michael.

“Do you want to go first, or should I?”

Michael bit his lip and walked over to Luke.

“I want to make him come first.”

Calum nodded and sat down in a chair next to the group, continuing to stroke himself, it didn’t take long for Luke to reach out and grab for Calum’s dick, running his hand along the shaft. Calum let his hands dropped and he closed his eyes, leaning his head back. Michael looked at the scene completely amazed at the multitasking that Luke was doing, He was on all fours, although one hand was off the floor and was currently jacking off Calum while Luke was bobbing his head back and forth and from the moaning that was coming from both boys, both the hand and blow job were more than mediocre. Michael wondered if he could handle one more thing. He knelt behind Luke and slid a finger in making Luke moan which in turn made Ashton moan. He kept a slow steady pace with one finger before inserting a second, Luke ground against Michael’s fingers. Michael reached his other hand around and started stroking Luke who moaned making Ashton pull hard on Luke’s hair.

“God Luuke!”

Luke stopped working on Ashton’s blowjob and just let Ashton mouth fuck him. Calum had lifted his head and was staring at Luke who was taking Ashton’s dick like a champ, his eyes where tearing up and everyone could here his gagging but he didn’t complain and didn’t ask Ashton to stop. Ashton was on the verge and Michael slid another finger into Luke’s pink little asshole making Luke moan hard, Ashton shook and came into Luke’s mouth, dripping cum down his chin, Calum bit his lip and took over, jacking himself off as Luke got distracted. As soon as Ashton pulled out of Luke’s mouth Michael pulled his finger and without warning, quickly slid in his dick. Luke groaned and called out.

“Michael! Jesus, yes.”

Michael moaned as he slid in and out of Luke’s body, Ashton walked over to calum and kneeled in front of him, leaving his ass right next to Luke’s face. Ashton started sucking on Calum’s cock, making him groan loudly, Ashton got it nice and wet before standing up and slowly getting on Calum’s lap and inserting Calum into him. Luke watched as Ashton ground against Calum, Calum grabbed Ash’s hips and pushed him in either further both boys moaned. Luke could feel himself getting closer and Michael sensed it, Luke groaned and rubbed against Michael, trying to get him even deeper.

“Oh, Michael!”

Luke quivered as he started to come closer to the edge, Michael knew that Luke would come before him so he started pumping harder, Luke whimpered hard, and Michael could feel Luke’s arms shaking as he finally came.

“Oh Michael, yes.”

Michael could feel the hot liquid ooze across his hand. A smile spread across Michael’s face, he had been the first boy to make Luke Hemmings come. Ah if only Liz could see them now. Michael slowly pulled out and Luke whimpered, Michael stood in walked over to Luke.

“Get on your knees.”

Luke panted as he did as he was told and Michael held out his ooze covered hand.

“Lick it off.”

Luke bit his lip ring before going to work on cleaning Michael’s hand with his mouth, it must have been too much for Calum because he came in Ashton’s ass, moaning and screaming out Ashton’s name. Ashton slowly got off of Calum as Luke licked the last of himself clean from Michael and went to work on sucking Michael off, who was already close to the edge. Ashton walked over Michael and stood behind him, stroking his ass while Michael moaned out Luke’s name

“Oh Luke, god, for someone who’s never sucked dick you know what your doing.”

Luke chuckled slightly making Michael moan even more, Michael felt Ashton rub his finger along Michael’s asshole before sticking his finger in. Michael moaned, the combination on Luke’s blow job and Ashton’s fingering was enough to make Michael come, loudly.

“Shit, yes Luke! Oh Ashton, right there.”

Luke moved his head just in time this time and Michael came all over Luke’s chest. When it was over all the boys where panting and the whole hotel room smelled like sweat and sex. Luke stood up and smiled sheepishly.

“I think I should go have that shower now.”

In unison all the boys answered.

“Mind if I join?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god, leave suggestion for the next chapter. This chapter was requested by Natasha


	9. michael-Y/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so I give myself little titles when I write these, and I never post them but the title to this one was "Turbulance (In My Pants)" and I just thought you should know that, also it summarizes the story pretty well.

You sat on the plane as it took off, you felt like you should be used to flights by now, what with dating a boy in a band and constantly touring with them, but you still felt a little scared. Michael, your boyfriend, grabbed your hand as you took off and smiled at you reassuringly.

“You’re okay (Y/N).”

You nodded, instantly feeling relaxed. The flight wasn’t so bad, you guys sat in first class, and you had the entire back row to yourself because the rest of the band was occupying the first 3 rows. You felt the plane jolt a little and you yelped slightly. Michael laughed and handed you one of his ear buds. You took it, grateful for a distraction. He was listening to the Rolling Stones, you nodded along to ‘anybody seen my baby’ and tried to ignore the plane’s slight shaking. The flight was about 8 hours long so you had a lot of time to kill, you read, watched a movie, leaned against Michael and took a nap but somewhere around the 6 ½ hour mark the plane started to lurch a little more, you grabbed onto Michael’s hand squeezing tight.

“(Y/N), it’s okay, just a little turbulence.”

You bit your lip and didn’t loosen your grip on his hand. The flight shook again and you tried not to cry out.

“(Y/N) what can I do? Tell me.”

You shook your head trying to think of something to say.

“Um..j-just distract me please.”

You closed your eyes as the plane went over another air pocket.

“Uh, okay…with what…”

You could hear Michael trying to come up with something to say, he was nervously running his thumb across your knuckles.

“Okay. What about that time we snuck into the hotel pool after hours, do you remember that?”

You laughed in spite of your fear.

“Yes. We decided it would be a good idea to go skinny dipping at 3 in the morning at the hotel pool.”

Michael laughed at the memory.

“And that creepy bellhop dude, who had been checking you out finally caught us, two hours later.”

You laughed and shook your head.

“No babe, he was checking _you_ out not me.”

Michael’s face twisted in disgusted and you both busted out laughing, all the boys turned to stare at you but you ignored them, eventually you two calmed down.

“Whatever…do you remember the great sex we had in that pool.”

You blushed at the memory.

“Of course I remember…it _was_ pretty great.”

You bit your lip after admitting that and you couldn’t stop your mind from unleashing the sensual memory. Michael must have seen the look in your eyes because you suddenly felt his hand that wasn’t holding yours move down to the crotch of your pants. You bit your lip for a second, almost releasing a moan and then pushed his hand away.

“Michael! Don’t!”

You hissed trying to keep your voice down. He gave you a cocky grin and slid his hand back down to your pants, you were wearing leggings so he could easily slip his hand under your pants.

“Why? No one will know.”

Michael pulled a blanket over you two and kept running his hand along your clit.

“Michael, we shouldn’t, what if someone can tell?”

Michael kissed your neck and slid one finger in. You bit your lip and tried not to moan.

“Shh, no one can tell.”

You leaned your head back and bit you tongue and tried not to moan. Michael slipped a second finger in and started tapping his thumb against your clit. Michael let go of your hand and pulled you closer so you were almost sitting on his lap, from this position you two looked like you could be doing something as innocent as holding each other, if you didn’t notice the way Michael’s arm was twitching slightly and the way you were panting softly.

“Oh god (Y/N) you’re so wet.”

He whispered in your ear causing you to shiver and let the tiniest moan escape.

“Mmm, Michael.”

Your eyes shot open and you prayed that no one heard you, you looked around quickly as Michael chuckled.

“Chill (Y/N), no one heard.”

Michael pressed his lips against yours and kissed you gently, running his tongue along your bottom lip and then sucking on it. You could feel him pumping in faster now and both of your breaths were becoming ragged now. You continued kissing as he switched from tapping his thumb to rubbing slow, agonizing, circles on your clit.

“Oh Michael, please don’t tease me.”

You whispered harshly, he just chuckled and kept circling at the same pace while he slowly slid the two fingers in and out of your opening. Michael started kissing your neck, leaving hickies along your collarbone, you knew that you wouldn’t be able to hide that when you got off the plane, hopefully no crazy fans or paparazzi would be at the airport.

“Michael, please, faster.”

You whimpered as quietly as you can manage. Michael finally picked up the pace and you felt yourself quiver under his touch. Somewhere near you heard the flight attendants talking, you knew that they could easily walk in and see your embrace but that only made it sexier.

“Michael, oh god, I’m gonna come.”

You moaned, barely being able to just whisper at this point.

“Oh god (Y/N), come for me.”

Michael gave a few more pumps before you came undone in his hands. You bit his shoulder and whimpered as you shook. You felt your head spin as pleasure rushed through your body. He held you close and you heard him chuckle softly. You two sat in that position for a few seconds before he finally took his fingers out of you and you slid of his lap. Without warning Michael grabbed your head and stuck his fingers in your mouth.

“Suck.”

You did what he said and sucked your salty juices from his hand, feeling grossed out and slightly turned on all at the same time. When he felt you had cleaned them enough he withdrew his fingers and kissed you on the mouth roughly.

“(Y/N) when we get to the hotel, it’s my turn.”

You lifted yourself off the seat and straddled him for a second, grinding on him as he took a sharp breath. Quickly you got off of him and stood in the aisle.

“Deal.”

You smiled at him devilishly and then walked towards the bathroom, hearing him whisper ‘tease’ (lovingly) under his breath. You bit your lip, trying to hide the smile as you walked to the bathroom.

“Wow, were you even trying to be quiet?”

You turned around and stared at Ashton who was slumped over in his seat and grinning at you, instantly you blushed.

“Oh, um…ugh. You heard that?”

Ashton laughed.

“Dude I’m sitting 10 feet away from you. Yeah I heard it.”

You got even redder and turned around quickly walking to the bathroom. As you walked you heard Ashton call out.

“Oh come on now, getting fingered in an airplane is nothing to be ashamed of!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave suggestions for the story you want next, tell me what boy/boys you want, i have no problem writing about gang bangs, just leave your prompts below :)


	10. Michael-Y/N Ashton-Y/N Luke-Y/N Calum-Y/N Calum-Luke Michael-Luke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so many dicks, only one girl (pssst, it's you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was requested by a girl named Kayla, sorry it took so long.

You rolled your head to the side and let out a large breath. All the boys were watching Anchorman…again. It’s not that you didn’t like the movie but this was the third day in a row. You looked over at Luke who was way too into the movie, seriously, dude was holding a pillow to his chest and his lips were moving silently, reciting all the words. You rolled your eyes and chuckled but he didn’t notice. You looked him up and down, he was dressed in just boxers, his hair disheveled. You couldn’t help think he looked hot today, you blushed, you guys were friends, other than a couple of drunken sloppy make out sessions, you two hadn’t done anything, unlike you and Michael.

You looked at the bright red hair colored boy, he was also dressed minimally, in just baggy sweats that hung low on him, showing off just enough of his boxers to make your mouth water. You knew from personal experience what he was hiding under there. Without thinking about it you bit your lip. You and Michael had a fling once, you had tried to forget it but it wasn’t working very well. You decided to focus your attention on something else, Calum for instance. Calum was stretched out on the ground, laying on his stomach in a pair of basketball shorts. His back muscles mixed with how fitting the shorts were on his perfect ass, made you ache in private places. You were suddenly very aware of your body, everything felt extra sensitive and tingly. Figuring you couldn’t leave him out you looked over at Ashton, who was actually looking back at you, he lifted an eyebrow and smirked at you, he seemed to have noticed all the staring. You let your lip escape from your teeth, blushed, and shrugged which made him chuckle softly.

‘Horny much?’

He mouthed at you, you blushed even harder. Ash winked at you and you looked away, your whole face red at this point, You wondered if you should get Ashton out of there and into his bed, but then again you kind of wanted to do everyone of the boys, they all looked so good tonight and goddamn it you were bored! Figuring you had nothing to lose but your dignity you quickly got off the couch and raced to your bedroom. You started digging through your underwear drawer.

_It’s got to be here somewhere…Yes!_

You pulled out the red lace underwear and bra set, you had bought it a while ago but had never had a chance to wear it, till now.

Quickly you stripped off your pj’s and slipped into the lacy fabric, and grabbed a pair of thigh high white stockings, pulling them up your legs, you looked  sexy, devilish, and nervous as heck.

You walked over to your door and took a deep breath before turning to the knob and walking back to the living room, at first none of the boys noticed you, even Ashton had gone back to watching the movie.

_Well, guess I should make an entrance._

You walked over in front of the TV as sexy as you could, you faced the television, bent down, so your ass was facing the boys, and turned off the movie. When you turned around and faced the boys they were all looking at you in aw, Michael and Calum on the floor, Ashton on the recliner and Luke on the couch. You walked past the two boys on the floor and walked up to Luke who looked more shocked than all the other boys, you situated yourself so that you were straddling him and started making out with him heavily. He was slow to react but eventually started to kiss back. After about 20 seconds of kissing you pushed his head down between your breasts and you slipped your hand into his boxers, running your hand across his already hard cock. He moaned into your chest and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you closer into him and started leaving love bites along your chest.

You opened your eyes and looked at Ashton who was staring at you with a hooded gaze, he looked vicious.

You lifted the hand that wasn’t groping Luke and made the ‘come here’ gesture while sucking on Luke’s neck. He strode from the recliner with determination and pulled your hair hard, forcing your head back, he pinched your chin in between his long strong fingers and turned it so that you were facing him. You looked back at him, not trying to give away how surprised you were, and he suddenly shoved his tongue down your throat you kissed him back, all while jacking Luke off who was still nibbling the sensitive skin on your breast.

‘Excuse us?”

The words seemed to echo throughout the house, it was the first time anyone had said anything and it sounded strange, you all stopped what you were doing and looked over at Michael who had spoken. Both him and Calum looked annoyed at the three of them.

“Are you two planning on keeping (Y/N) all to yourselves, or are you going to share?”

You giggled and got off of Luke who jutted his lip out and pouted. You walked over to Michael and knelt on the ground so you were in between him and Calum. You looked Michael right in the eyes as he cocked one eyebrow at you, without taking your eyes from Michael’s you reached over to Calum’s lap and started rubbing his half erect cock through his gym shorts. Michael chuckled and leaned in closer to you.

“God (Y/N), you’re such a tease.”

Slowly he kissed you while one of his hands found it’s way to your breast, he pawed it through your bra for a while before removing his lips from yours.

“This has got to go.”

He sat up and reached both hands around to your back, undoing the clasp easily. Before Michael could do anything you felt a pair of hands reach around from the back and start rubbing your tits, judging from the hand sized you guessed it was Ashton. You leaned back into him as Michael glared. You heard Ashton scoff.

“Find something else to grab, It’s my turn to rub (Y/N)’s tits.”

Michael looked like he was about to say something but Luke interrupted by pushing him out of the way and kneeling in front of you. You moved away from Ashton and leaned forward, Luke kissed you, you could feel how badly he wanted you and it turned you on. He grabbed your hips and pushed you closer into him, the action caused you both to lose your balance, you fell onto the pillow covered floor, he was on top of you and the weight felt deliciously constrictive. You decided you couldn’t wait anymore. You put your lips back on Luke’s and snaked your tongue against his, while your hands found one of his and guided it under your panties, he got the idea pretty fast and you felt him start rubbing circles on your swollen clit, you gasped and started moaning.

“God, (Y/N) you’re so wet.”

Your eyes fluttered closed as you focused on the feel of Luke’s fingers. Somewhere in the background you heard clothes rustling and when you opened your eyes again all the boys were naked and stroking themselves. You bit your lip, immensely turned on by the sight of all the getting off to the sight of you being fingered.

_How did we end up here?_

You were so turned on by the sight of all the guys jerking off to you that you couldn’t handle it anymore, you shuddered and moaned as you came against Luke.

“God, yes Luke!”

He pulled his fingers out from your underwear as you tried to catch your breath before you crawled on your hands and knees over to Calum who was standing running his hands across his rock hard cock. He looked down at you as you grab a hold of his dick, you licked the very tip and then started sucking, Calum moaned and his head fell back as you went to work. You could feel all the boys eyes on you as you bobbed your head, suddenly you felt a pair of hands run across your ass, you felt their hands glide down between your thighs, caressing your inner thigh, making you needy, you whimpered, wanting him to slip his fingers inside of you, despite the fact you didn’t know who was behind you, teasing you. As if sensing your desire he leaned against you, breathing in your ear. He kept skimming his hands across the inner part of your thigh, making ever nerve stand on end and making it difficult to concentrate on giving Calum a great blow job. Finally you heard him whisper in your ear, making you shiver.

“Do you want me inside of you.”

You moaned at just the thought, quickly realizing from the voice that it was Ashton. He seemed to understand the muffle plea. You felt him position his thumb over your clit and start rubbing, slow, sensual, torturous circles, you tried to focus on something else than the rhythm of his circles and the ache of your need, you tried to pay attention to the hard cock sitting heavily in your mouth, your blow job had gone from Great to Mediocre since Ash’s little distraction, still Calum didn’t seem to mind, seeing as how he was still letting out small moans from his plump pink lips, he had started up a steady rhythm of pushing his hips towards you, fucking your mouth softly.

“God (Y/N), You make me so horny.”

Ashton growled at you from behind, all focus on Calum’s dick was completely forgotten as he thrust his cock into you, completely unexpected. You moaned loudly, the sound getting lost among the plethora of cock in your mouth (Calum was pretty freakin hugs, him and Ash were diffidently the biggest.)

You moaned over and over as both Calum and Ashton started to really fuck you, both thrusting into different holes. You had never felt anything so good, still you could feel the emptiness of you ass, as if it felt left out, you wanted someone to fill it, you saw your opportunity as Calum started to breath in and out heavily.

“Oh, yes, (Y/N)”

Calum twisted his fingers in your hair and Ash, sensing the moment slowed down, letting Calum fuck you in the mouth. Ashton’s slow thrusts were making you crazy and you whimpered, clenching your teeth lightly and sending Calum over the edge. Calum came down your throat, the taste was bitter but it felt so good to be used, you didn’t complain. Calum pulled out and Michael got off of Luke, it seems the boys had started making out while they were waiting. He stood in front of you, you closed your mouth and shook your head, he raised and eyebrow at you and you smiled, blushing lightly, knowing what you were about to say.

“I, um…I want you and Ash to um, fuck me at the same time.”

You mumbled and Ashton pulled out completely and chuckled, Michael answered.

“You mean you want us to double penetrate you.”

It wasn’t a question but you nodded anyway.

“Stand up.”

Michael demanded. You did as you were told and got up they walked you over to the couch, Ashton sat down on the arm of the couch and you started to straddle him, getting the positioning of all three of you was awkward but eventually you all made it work, Ashton was already deep inside of you, you already felt the pressure start to build and you weren’t even moving, you know you wouldn’t last long after you began. Slowly Michael inserted himself inside your ass, this was the first time you had ever done anal, and it hurt but not as badly as you thought it would. You winced at the spot but almost came when Michael panted and growled in your ear.

“(Y/N), you’re so tight. God. I want to hear you cum. I want you to scream my name.”

All you could do was moan and whimper as he and Ash slowly started the thrust.

“Yes, Michael.”

Finding the rhythm was difficult but eventually the two boys figured out how to thrust in the right sync and it felt like heaven, they started out slow, you focused on the filling feeling, you felt your muscles clench around each of the boys hard cocks. Ashton was holding himself up and you watched the muscles and veins in his strong arms twitch and flex. Michael was letting out deep moans in your ear, both things were turning you on so much. Your eyes flickered over to Calum and Luke. Luke was standing up and leaning against the wall, eyes closed, moaning loudly. Calum was on his knees in front of him, his head bobbing up and down, it felt dirty and scandalous to watch the two of them but it turned you on so much that you couldn’t stop. You felt yourself getting closer, both boys thrusting at a slow pace, trying to get you used to it. Just as you felt yourself tip over the edge Luke’s eyes fluttered open and his eyes locked with yours.

“Yes! Oh yes! Fuck.”

You moaned out over and over, neither one of the boys stopped thrusting into you making your orgasm even more intense. You shook, your whole body was being over run by pleasure and Luke just smirked at you as Calum kept giving him head.

You didn’t even have time to recover from your orgasm when the boy started to pump into you faster. Michael was nipping his teeth lightly against the skin on your neck and Ashton was sucking and biting your breasts, leaving purple and blue bites as he went. As they started to pick up speed you heard Ashton groan.

“Shit, (Y/N), I’m gonna cum.”

Ashton thrust hard inside you three more times before lifting you off his dick, causing Michael to push even further into you and make you scream out in both pain and pleasure. He pulled out just time and came against your thigh.

Ashton rolled off the couch and laid on the floor, panting for a second before getting up and walking towards the bathroom and leaving the scene. Your feet were on the ground now and your hips were pressed against the couch arm, Michael was still thrusting into your tight ass. He pushed you hard against the couch and pushed your head down so you were leaning over the arm and your face was smashed against the couch cushions. It was rough and violent and you loved every minute. You panted and whimpered.

“God. Michael, yes. It feels to good.”

He thrust into your ass even deeper and you screamed.

“Ah Michael!”

You felt his thrusts come in more sporadically and you knew both of you were close

“Fuck (Y/N), baby, yes!”

“Michael, yes Michael!”

You shook violently and came hard, feeling it in places you hadn’t before. He came inside your ass and when he pulled out, it dripped with his hot seed. He backed off you completely and disappeared somewhere, leaving you breathing hard and empty. You looked up slowly, seeing Luke and Calum in the same position you had last seen them. You stood up straight with shaky legs and determination. Luke stared at you biting his lip and moaning as Calum worked on him. You walked up behind Calum and whispered in his ear. He backed off of Luke and left you two alone. You kissed Luke on the lips, running your tongue on his bottom lip, enjoying the metallic taste of his lip ring, slowly and as teasingly as possible you kissed all the way down his body, finally reaching his fully erect cock and placing one gentle kiss in it, he moaned and groaned.

“Don’t tease me (Y/N).”

You took him into your mouth slowly, feeling the weight increase bit by bit, seeing how far you could push him into your throat. You moaned, loving the salty taste of him and Calum’s spit. That shouldn’t turn you on as much as it did.

“Oh Fuck (Y/N), hold on.”  
You pulled off of him and looked up.

“What Luke?”

He grabbed your hand and you stood up and he lead the way to pillow covered floor, he laid down and gestured for you to get on him. You gently straddled him, feeling the soreness of your thighs as you began to grind on him. Your clit felt swollen and you couldn’t believe how close you were to climax after all of that. You knew Luke was close too, and you tried to make it last a little longer as you ground against him hard, moving your body skillfully, and hitting the most sensitive parts of your inside.

“(Y/N), you feel so good on top of me.”

Luke moaned as his back arched off of the ground just slightly. You both moaned loudly and you felt yourself getting closer and closer, in no time at all You were moaned and screaming out Luke’s name.

“Yes, Luke! Don’t stop!”

You were almost over you Climax when Luke suddenly pushed you off and came onto his pale, muscular stomach. He closed his eyes and laid still, breathing hard. You looked at the liquid on his belly and on a sudden impulse started to lick it off his belly. Luke’s eyes shot open suddenly and he stared, fascinated, as you cleaned up his salty mess. When you were done you looked up at him and he smiled.

“(Y/N), you are absolutely crazy.”

You smiled and nodded.

“Yeah it, well it keeps stuff interesting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want a certain guy (or guys) and/or a certain scenario leave it down below and I'll try to have it done in a timely manner.


	11. Michael-Y/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested (like 5 years ago) by TheRadioactiveWizard sorry it took me so long I'll be updating more regularly soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave ideas for the next chapter, I have old requests I'm working on right now and I promise to update soon!!!

You walked into the bus, tired and gross from the workout you had. All the boys had decided to go out drinking, and since you weren’t of legal age yet and always ended up bored and upset every time you went out with them plus it had been a while since you’d been to the gym and you figured you should go. You were sweating and your workout gear smelled gross, you were in desperate need o a shower. You walked into your room, stripping off your clothes, and pulling your hair out of a high pony tail. You looked around for your towels, trying to remember where you put that stupid thing. You dropped to the floor, still naked, and looked under your bed. Quickly you stood up and face palmed. You had thrown your dirty towel in the laundry this morning, well it wasn’t like it mattered, there were clean towels in the bathroom and it wasn’t like anyone else was home. You walked out of the small room on the bus and made your way to the bathroom, feeling a little naughty and embarrassed about walking around naked.

You walked into the small bathroom and turned on the warm water, right before you got in you remembered you had forgotten your shower kit in your room, you left the shower running so it could warm up and walked back out to your room, suddenly a shirtless Michael stepped out from his room.

“(Y/N) is that y-“

looking up he stopped cold, you did the same, both of you standing in the middle of the bus staring at each other while you were butt naked.

“Shit…”  
Michael let out the quiet breathy word as his eyes trailed your body, leaving you feeling hot. You covered up your most private body part with your hands as best as you could.

“Michael! Quit staring at me!”  
He seemed to realize what he was doing and turned around quickly so that he was facing the wall, you ran to your bedroom and shut the door quickly behind you, breathing heavily. You looked around, trying to remember what you came in here for, and wishing that there was a towel in here now more than ever.

*knock knock.

“(Y/N), I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean to stare like that, it’s just…wow, you’re just wow. Shit sorry, I know that’s not what you want to here. (Y/N) can you just come out here please?”

You leaned against the door heavily, still naked and sweaty.

“I would bit-it’s just…I don’t have a towel.”

You heard him walk away and then quickly walk back.

“Crack the door a little so that I can hand it to you.”

You sat there for a second, thinking about the way Michael’s eyes trailed your body, and the way he talked about the way you looked, and the way he looked without his shirt. You had never thought about the boys like that, and you had never cared if they thought about you like that, but just thinking about the fire in his eyes when he stared made you hot and needy and impulsive. Quickly, so that you couldn’t talk about it first you opened the door all the way, Not bothering to cover yourself at all. You watched his brows raise in surprise as he bit his lip. He cleared his throat and tried to keep his eyes on yours instead of on your body.

“Um, I got-uh towel-fuck, wo-here.”

He held out the towel and stared at the ceiling, still his eyes flickered to your body. You grabbed the towel from his hand, I mean you were standing there naked, willingly, and he wasn’t getting the hint, you wanted him to kiss you hard and do you right there on the floor but he just stood there trying to look anywhere but you, and kept holding the stupid white towel. You dropped the towel on the ground, making sure he felt it hit his feet and walked back to the bathroom, trailing your fingers against his skin as you passed him. If he couldn’t pick up on that hint then he was hopeless. You walked into the bathroom, waiting, 1…2…3…4…5…seconds, finally you shut the door accepting the fact that he just wasn’t going to follow you in you started to step into the shower and suddenly the door slammed open and Michael stormed in, grabbing you around the waist without saying anything and kissed you hard, setting your whole body on fire.

You kissed him back, wanting him, you dragged him into the shower his pants were still on, you quickly unbuttoned them as you both got soaking wet (from the shower). Michael pushed you up against the wall and quickly pulled off his pants and boxers. He threw them out of the shower and quickly pressed his hard naked body against you, the feel of his hard cock pressed against your thigh left you feeling hot and needy. Michael kissed your neck and caressed your body with his hand as it trailed further and further down. You felt his fingers trail along your clit and you moaned.

“Michael, please fuck me.”

You begged, whining and moaning.

“Not yet (Y/N).”

He growled and you moaned loudly as he smacked your clit lightly, suddenly Michael’s hands were gone from your body, you whimpered, the absence felt almost painful.

“Michael, please.”  
You begged, not recognizing your own voice. He brought his lips to yours, kissing you furiously. Before trailing his lips along your jaw bone and whispering in your ear.

“I want to taste you first.”

Those words were enough to make you almost climax, and you moaned as Michael began to kiss he way down your body. Michael grabbed one of your thighs and lifted it on his shoulder as he kneeled on the wet shower tile. The warm water pelted against his back and you felt his hot breath against your inner parts, he gently placed a kiss on your clit, sending shivers down your spin, despite the warm steam the shower had created.

“Oh Michael.”

You moaned as he began to snake his tongue around your breath hitched and you couldn’t stop the tiny whimpers escaping your mouth. Suddenly you felt his fingers slid into you.

“Oh fuck, Michael yes.”  
Your back arched off the tiled wall and you could feel yourself getting closer and closer, Michael kept sucking and licking your clit sending waves of almost unbearable pleasure through your body as his fingers made a steady rhythm of going in and out, forcing you closer and closer towards the edge, suddenly he stopped, slowly putting your leg down and kissing his way up your body, stopping at your breasts, his hard kisses left little love bites and you were panting.

“Michael, why’d you stop?”

You laced your fingers in his hair as he finally stood upright, he was taller than you.

“Because (Y/N), I don’t want you to cum yet.”

He lifted you off the ground without warning and you quickly wrapped your legs around him as he once again pressed you against the shower wall, you were positive that you would have the imprint of the tile etched into your back for the next couple of hours.

Michael gently placed his cock at your opening, he slowly thrust forward, teasing you and making you whimper as he went deeper and deeper, agonizingly slow and then pulling at, leaving just the tip in and making you beg for more.

“Michael please!”

He chuckled softly to himself, loving the way he could make you beg, he started to pick up the pace like you’d asked and you moaned.

“Michael yes!”

He was now fucking you hard, making your back hurt, and making you whimper, still you didn’t want him to stop, it felt too good.

“Oh (Y/N).”  
He growled in your ear making you shiver.

“Michael, don’t stop, I’m gonna cum.”

He thrust into you harder.

“Cum for me, (Y/N)! I want to hear you scream my name!”

He kept pushing himself further and further into you and you felt the familiar rise in your groin as you started to cum.

“Michael! Yes, Michael!”

You practically screamed as you climax and Michael suddenly pulled out spraying hot liquid on your upper thigh as he groaned your name.

“Fuck, (Y/N).”

You put your feet on the wet floor. Michael still had his hands on your waist and your hands were still placed on his muscular shoulders, both of you were panting hard and you leaned your naked body against his for support.

Water from the shower sprayed on you, it had gotten a little cold from you being in it so long and you quickly shut it off. You and Michael both got out of the shower and all of a sudden Michael started laughing. You quickly turned around and glared at him.

“What are you laughing at?”

He smiled at you like a dork and suddenly pulled you in for a kiss.

“I’m just really happy this happened.”

You smiled against his lips and kissed him back.

“Me too.”


	12. Ashton-Michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually one of the first one shots I started and it took forever to finish but here it is, I'm working on the requests that I've been sent so don't worry!!

“God L-luke don’t besucha square! Hav-take a shot.”

Michael slurred and pushed the shot towards Luke’s face laughing along with the rest of the guys. Luke shook his head but took the shot and tilted it back, coughing after. All the guys cheered and Michael heard the start of ‘Don’t Stop’ come on the clubs speakers. Michael squealed like a fangirl and grabbed Ashton’s hand, dragging him to the dance floor. Ashton let him and laughed as Michael danced like crazy.

“Isssit lame to dance to our own song?”

Ashton yelled over the speakers, Michael shook his head and grabbed Ashton’s hips, pulling him closer and dancing sloppily. Ashton knew Michael was drunk, and he made the excuse that he was drunk too when Michael started grinding on him and he didn’t bother to stop him. Ashton ground against Michael feeling slightly turned on.

“Getting a little excited hmmm?”

Michael mumbled in Ashton’s ear, before biting it. Ashton bit his lip and tried to control his erection. Ashton started to pull away but Michael wouldn’t let him. Michael pulled him closer and rubbed his hand against the stiff part of Ashton’s jeans. Ash was thankful that the music was so loud so that no one could hear him moan.

Michael kept rubbing and grinding against Ashton, knowing exactly how excited he was making Ash. Ashton tilted his head back and this time Michael didn’t need to hear him to know that he was moaning. Just as Ashton started to really get into the over the jeans hand job, Michael pulled away and laughed as he walked off, leaving Ashton with a hard lump in his pants in the middle of a club.

“That little prick.” Ashton grumbled, as he stumbled out of the crowd, looking for Michael. He found Calum and Luke, still drinking at the bar.

“Wheressss Mikeyy!”

Ashton slurred at the boys, Calum pointed to the bathroom and Ashton turned in time to see a patch of bright colored hair disappear into the restroom. Ashton walked away without another word to the other half of the band. He drunkenly stumbled into the dark, dirty, bathroom and shouted for Michael.

“Mikeyyy! Mikeyyy!” Ash yelled, peeking under the stalls. He heard a giggle come from the handicapped stall. Ashton smiled and stormed into the stall, Michael squealed and laughed. Ashton locked the stall door and walked towards Michael who quieted down when he saw the look on Ashton’s face.

“You think it’s okay to just leave me like that.”

Michael shook his head sheepishly and Ashton pushed him against the wall, before he knew what he was doing he started kissing Michael roughly, he grabbed Michael’s hand and moved it down to his throbbing cock. Michael didn’t need anymore hints and quickly unzipped Ashton’s pants, pulling out his hard dick and running it through his hands.

“God Ashton, you’re so freaking hot, I want you so bad.”

Ashton smirked at the neediness dripping from Michael’s voice.

“Get on your knees.”

He growled, his voice husky and harsh. Michael sucked in a breath, stunned and insanely turned on.

“Yes, Daddy.”

He giggled, still tipsy, teasing Ashton with the fetish fangirls swear Ashton had. From the look on Ashton’s face, Michael thought the fans had guessed right. Michael got down on his knees and looked up at Ashton from under his eyelashes, coyly. Slowly he took Ashton in his mouth, running his tongue around the flesh. Ashton moaned and grabbed onto Michael’s hair roughly.

“Oh god, Mikey.”

Ash pushed Michael’s head closer forcing is dick deeper down Michael’s throat. Michael gagged a little but kept going pushing him in deeper and sucking hard. Ashton moaned, and Michael picked up the pace. Ashton twisted Michael’s hair in his hand and pulled hard, Michael felt tears spring to his eyes and his winced a little at Ashton’s roughness. Ashton growled and pulled Michael off of him, pulling him into a stand up position, Michael whimpered as Ashton commanded him by pulling his hair. Ashton planted a rough kiss on Michael who had never looked so weak and submissive, Ash bit harshly on Mikey’s bottom lip before removing his lips and forcing Michael to turn around, his hand was still twisted in Michael’s bright hair. He practically smashed Michael’s face against the wall and Michael quickly unzip his pants and let his underwear drop to the ground. Ash was being so rough and violent with him but he couldn’t help but be turned on. Ashton wasted no time and he viciously inserted himself into Michael. Michael made a sound somewhere in between a moan and a pain filled whimper.

“Ashton, it hurts, please…go slow.”

Ashton kept his pace slow but when in painfully deep and he never loosened his grip on Michael’s hair. Both boys were moaning loudly, not concerned about who could come into the bathroom.

“Fuck Michael!”

Ashton was panting in Michael’s ear and he reached a massive hand around to stroke Michael’s cock and it didn’t take long for Michael to cum, leaving Ash’s hand a sticky mess. Michael was breathing heavily but Ash wasn’t done and he pressed Michael’s face against the wall even harder and started thrusting in even faster, his breath was ragged and he moaned Michael’s name as he came hard, his whole body shuddering.

Ashton pulled out and each one pulled up their pants, not saying a word. Ashton existed first, not even looking back at Michael who sat in the bathroom for a minute longer, before leaving.

 

 

THE NEXT MORNING

 

Ashton walked out of his room, wearing only sweats. He was rubbing his head, hoping to dislodge the giant hangover that was making his head pulsate. He felt soar all over and his hand smelled weird, but he couldn’t place it.

“Hey Ash.”

Luke called quietly pushing some coffee towards him. Ashton took it gratefully and sat down.

“God, I got so wasted last night, I don’t think I remember anything.”

Michael walked out of his room then, looking just as hung-over.

“ Same, All I know is that I am super soar and it feels like someone ripped a chunk of my hair out. Calum do you remember anything?”

Calum nodded from his place in the kitchen cooking scrambled eggs.

“Some stuff, I remember you and Ashton disappearing after a while.”

Calum sounded odd. Luke nodded, agreeing.

“Yeah I think I remember that, what did you two do?”

Ashton and Michael’s heads both turned around to look at each other as they suddenly remembered and then they both quickly looked at the ground.

“Well do you remember?”

Luke persisted.

“Nope sorry, I don’t remember crap, do you Michael.”

Ash asked, trying to seem nonchalant .

“Nope, can’t say I do, we probably didn’t do anything interesting.”

Michael and Ashton were both staring at the ground, blushing furiously.

“Really?”

Calum asked, and both boys nodded.

“That’s weird cause I totally heard you two having sex in the bathroom.”

THE END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any ideas for the next chapters please leave them in the comments, it might take me 100 years to write it but I promise to do it!!!


	13. Michael-Y/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just love the idea of funny awkward sexual encounters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have internet for a very long time so I'm sorry but I will now be continuing this little series and I will still be taking ideas for future stories and I will to try to finish the requests that I got before the summer so yeah...

It’s Friday night and I was spending it with a world wide rockstar.   
Actually I was spending it with Michael Clifford, my best friend of 12 years, in his parents house, eating junk food and watching some stupid comedy he had picked out, but the whole ‘rockstar’ thing sounded way more interesting   
“Michael this movie sucks! Why can’t we go out?”  
I whined, which I knew was annoying, even to me, but right then I didn’t care. Michael had been home from touring for almost a week now and we had been hanging out at his parents house, which was deserted now, the entire time.  
“I already told you (Y/N), All I’ve done for the last 6 months is go out, all I want to do is sit around and do nothing, and I’d prefer to do nothing with you.”  
I rolled my eyes but smiled. I had missed him while he was gone, still I wasn’t giving up that easy.  
“Come on Michael, isn’t there anything you’d rather do than sit here all night?” I saw Michael’s eyes flash to my low cut shirt as I leaned towards him but he quickly checked himself and looked back at the TV screen.   
“Hey (Y/N), Do you think you would ever do that?”  
Michael gestured to the movie, ignoring my question. a guy and a girl were talking about some sort of agreement.  
“Do what?”  
I asked, finally giving up on the idea of going out.   
“The whole friends with benefits thing?”  
Michael sounded slightly embarrassed and also oddly like he was hinting at something. I almost laughed when I realized where this was heading.   
“Maybe.”  
I said, barely containing my amusement. Me and Michael had always found each other attractive, and on two drunken occasions had even made out, people always assumed we were sleeping together but I think we were both just to lazy and comfortable with each other to make a move. But it seems like Michael had finally worked up the nerve.   
“…Would you ever try it with me?”  
He asked, getting straight to the point. I nudged him hard with my foot.   
“Are you kidding me?!”  
I shouted while laughing.   
“Ow!”  
He was rubbing his leg where I had kicked him.   
“You couldn’t even try and be smooth about it? No lead up? No romance? Just, ‘Hey wanna bang or whatever?’’  
I tried to imitate his voice as I went on a rant.   
“Okay! sorry! I shouldn’t have asked, it was stupid.”  
He wasn’t looking at me anymore and I saw a blush creep on his cheeks which caused me to be a little less annoyed.   
“No, I mean of course we should bang, I just think you should have been a little more tactful about it.”  
He looked at me stunned for a second and then sat up straighter, scratching his head which was covered in firetruck red hair, probably my favorite hair color on him.   
“Well…How should we go about this? Should we stay on the couch or?”  
Michael seemed shocked that this had actually worked out. I nodded.   
“Couch is good, but we need to clean it off.”  
Michael tossed everything, food and all, quickly off the couch.  
“Okay now what?”  
He asked cautiously.   
“Jesus Michael, loosen up! Quit being such a little cherry boy!”  
I shook my head, this wasn’t going to work if he was being such an awkward fuck.   
“Hey, I’m not a cherry boy!”  
He shouted defensively. I scooted closer to him and grabbed his shoulders with both hands.   
“Then stop acting like one and kiss me.”  
He looked slightly offended but kissed me anyway. Drunk Michael had nothing on sober Michael when it came to kissing and I was surprised by how good he was. His tongue ran over my bottom lip and I snaked my tongue out to meet his.   
French kissing was a complicated art but Michael had it down and I was already feeling breathless and slightly wet by the time our lips parted.   
“Now what?”  
Michael asked, sounding as breathless as I felt.   
“Well we should probably get semi naked right?”  
I asked, not sure if I was missing a step here or not.   
“Sounds good to me.”  
Michael replied, pulling his shirt over his head, I slipped my shirt off too and Michael unbuttoned his skinny jeans.   
“I need assistance.”  
Michael muttered, embarrassed as he looked down at his too tight pants. I laughed and got on the floor, grabbing the ankle part of the pants and I pulled as he wiggled. By some small miracle we freed him from him jeans. and he sat on the couch in his boxers.   
“Seriously Michael?”  
I laughed pointing to the American Apparel underwear he had on. He smiled crookedly at me.   
“They send us free underwear in the mail now.”  
I laughed again and stood up, pulling off my yoga pants.  
“Okay, you’re underwear is waay worse than mine.”  
He chuckled pointing to my bunny covered underwear.   
“What? Bunnies are cute.”  
I said defensively. I sat back down on the couch next to him and waited for him to stop laughing. After a minute we were just sitting there in silence. Michael looked over at me and sighed.  
“So, like, is forplay still a thing?”  
He asked, making me roll my eyes and kneel on the floor in front of him. He looked a little nervous as I pulled his boxers, he shouldn’t have been, I had seen him, along with all the other boys in the band, naked, plenty of times before so I knew what to expect and Michael wasn’t small by any means.   
I pulled his cock out, feeling it get hard in my hands. I quickly ran my tongue along his length before sucking on the tip. I heard him groan and I looked up at him. His head was back, the veins in his neck were popping out and I was surprised by how turned on this was making me.   
Slowly I took him further in my mouth, making sure to lick every inch of him as I ran my hand along the part of his shaft that wasn’t in my mouth. His breath was coming in short pants and I wanted to hear him groan again. I made my way back up to the tip again and started pumping with my hand as I ran my tongue over the small slit at the very top.   
“Fuck (Y/N)!”  
His hands tangled in my hair and pulled gently. I pulled off of him completely and he looked down at me flushed.   
“You’re turn.”  
I smirked at his nervous expression.   
“Unless your scared.”  
I challenged.   
“Get on the couch.”  
He ordered. I raised my eyebrows, surprised and also very turned on his aggression. He was now the one kneeling on the floor in front of me and I had to admit the view was nice. He practically tore my underwear off and spread my legs. My breath hitched and I was suddenly kind of embarrassed having Michael this close and personal with my body. Slowly he kissed and licked his way up one thigh and then down the other. He had yet to touch anything vital and I was already panting.   
My blowjob suddenly felt very inadequate next to this teasing session. Suddenly he spread my lips apart and gently flicked his tongue against my clit. My hips bucked.   
“Michael.”  
I moaned in a high pitched voice. I heard him chuckle once before he slowly stuck two fingers inside of me as he sucked on my clit. I couldn’t even stop myself from moaning over and over again. My hips were bucking, my hands were practically pulling Michael’s hair out, he had to use his free hand to hold my hips down and it didn’t take long before I was on the verge of cuming. Michael seemed to sense that and he started kissing his way up my stomach.   
When I looked down at him he had a smug little smirk on his face.   
“It was alright.”  
Was all I could think to say, I meant to sound unimpressed but my voice just came out breathless. He laughed and shook his head.   
“I’ll try to do better next time.”  
He said playing along.   
“You should probably grab a condom if we’re going to have intercourse.”  
I mumbled, trying to sound more normal although I was pretty sure I had never been this horny.   
“Yeah, good idea.”  
He got up and walked to his room as I laid down on the couch.  
“Were did you learn…all that, anyway?”  
I called out, blushing slightly. I heard him laugh in his room.   
“I thought it was just alright?”  
He replied as he came back in the living room. I shrugged.   
“Maybe it was a bit better than alright.”  
But seriously, where had he learned that? Michael suddenly looked nervous again as he put the condom on, finally he was hovering over me.   
“So remind me how this goes again.”  
He joked and I swatted his arm.   
“This is no time for jokes Michael Gordon, now get on with it.”  
He cringed at his middle name, I knew he hated it when people called him by that.   
“I think I just went soft.”  
He mumbled and I couldn’t help but laugh. I pulled his face down to mine and started kissing him. I bit his bottom lip lightly and one of his hands grabbed my side, pulling my hips up so he could slip inside me. I moaned as he filled me. I wrapped my legs around him as he started thrusting. His hand slid in between our bodies and I felt his thumb against my clit, rubbing little circles. My back arched in response and I moaned quietly.   
“Jesus Michael, you really know what you’re doing.”  
He laughed and I felt his lips next to my ear.   
“You haven’t seen anything yet.”  
Suddenly he pulled out and grabbed my arms pulling me up, it happened so fast I was extremely impressed. In the span of 5 seconds Michael had managed to smoothly pull us up into a sitting position where I was straddling him and push himself even deeper inside of me.   
Despite the fact that I was on top, Michael was diffidently the one in control and thrusting in me while he grabbed my hips, pushing himself further and further in, moving my hips so that I was grinding against him.   
“Holy shit Michael.”  
I was moaning in his ear, I couldn’t believe how loud I was being. I put my mouth against his shoulder but all it did was barely muffle the noise.   
“Damn (Y/N).”  
Michael was groaning and panting too and hearing him say my name in that rough voice of his sent me over the edge. My body arched and I was practically screaming out in ecstasy.   
“Yes, Michael, fuck me!”  
My words must have done the same for him because as soon as I moaned his name I felt his body convulse under me and he squeezed my thighs so hard I knew his hands would leave bruises.   
“(Y/N).”  
He called out.   
Slowly we came down from our high. Still panting, both of us now sweating. Slowly I got off of him, my legs felt sore. Michael got up and walked to the bathroom as I started searching for my underwear. Where did he throw them? After 5 minutes of searching I finally gave up and grabbed Michael’s underwear, smiling as I slipped them on. Michael came back, wherein a clean pair of boxers, just in time to find me slipping into his shirt.   
“Are you wearing my American Apparel underwear?”  
He asked laughing, I nodded.   
“It seemed fitting.”  
I replied. He sat back down on the couch and pulled me into his arms, the movie was still going, the two people in the movie were admitting that they had developed feelings for each other. I felt my face heat up as I thought of me and Michael actually in a relationship.   
“So tomorrow…”  
He started.   
“Are you already making plans for our next fuck buddy session?”  
I asked jokingly, although that’s probably exactly what he was doing.   
“No, I was thinking maybe we should go out, to like a movie, and then a dinner.”  
I sat up and looked at him smiling.   
“Michael Gordon Clifford! You are such a girl! We had sex and now you wanna date me.”  
He shrugged, but was blushing badly.   
“Well. I mean. If you don’t want to.”  
I was smiling like a little kid on Christmas. and I quickly kissed him.   
“A date sounds great.”  
I said, snuggling back into his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, and leave requests for future stories and I will totally write them when I should be doing homework.


	14. Ashton-Y/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nice little shower sex with Ashton Irwin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really like shower scenes, is that okay? Also sorry about not updating for almost a month now. Eventually I'll get around to requests maybe, someday.

“(Y/N)! Hurry up I need to shower!”

I sighed as I washed the shampoo out of my hair, I could hear Ashton yelling at me to hurry up through the bathroom door. We were all supposed to go out tonight since the boys had some time between concerts but sharing a hotel bathroom is hard and the other 3 boys got tired of waiting on us and had headed to the bar early. Which left me and Ashton alone, fighting over the bathroom.

I had hurried into the shower before he had claimed it but that hadn’t stopped him from repeatedly telling me to pick up the pace. In all honesty I was taking a lot longer than I needed to, and part of the reason was I didn’t want Ashton to go out tonight. Actually that wasn’t exactly right, I didn’t mind him going out but ever since he broke up with his last girlfriend he’s hooked up with a new girl every time we go out, which to be fair wasn’t often. We had maybe gone to 4 different bars since he broke off the relationship a month ago. Honestly I was jealous. I had developed a crush on Ashton 2 months ago, which was ridiculous, we had been friends for years now and all of a sudden I had looked at him one day and practically fallen in love and I was pretty much thrilled when he dumbed his girlfriend but hadn’t done anything remotely close to making the first move.

“(Y/N)!”

I had moved on to shaving my legs now.

“You’re just going to have to wait Ash!”

I heard him groan.

“How much longer?”

He was practically whining and I was enjoying it too much.

“Probably another 20 minutes!”

I shouted back, if he had to wait that long he might just give up and stay at the hotel.

“Nobody needs to take that long of a shower! (Y/N) if you’re not out of that shower in the next 5 minutes I’m coming in with you!”

I felt my body heat up, just the thought alone excited me but I tried to keep my voice even when I answered.

“Bullshit! I’m calling your bluff Ashton Fletcher Irwin!”

I waited for him to say some witty comeback but there was silence and I figured he had finally given up. My legs were now smooth and hairless and I moved on to washing and scrubbing my body. I froze, loofa pressed to my stomach, when I heard the door open.

“Ash?”

I asked cautiously.

“I warned you.”

He muttered before pulling back the curtain and hopping in, completely butt naked. I squealed and turned around so he couldn’t see anything vital, trying to cover my boobs and butt with my hands while also trying not to look at Ashton’s naked body. My whole face felt flushed.

“Ashton what the hell get out!”

I looked over my shoulder, forcing my eyes to stay on his face. He shook his head.

“I warned you. If it bothers you then you can get out.”

I bit my lip, trying to keep my thoughts clean so I could focus.

“I was in here first, and I still need to wash my body, and get the conditioner out of my hair!”

I said defensively.

“Well If you need someone to scrub your back I’m here for you.”

Ashton was already washing his hair, his eyes closed as he put his head under the water. I couldn’t help but take the opportunity to let my eyes skim over his body. His chest was so muscular and all that drumming had given him abs. I let my eyes slip lower. He had V-lines that made my mouth water and I felt my whole body flush as I finally came to his cock, I never imagined it could be that big. I was biting my lip hard and I couldn’t completely stifle the moan that came from somewhere deep in my throat.

“(Y/N)?”

My eyes instantly went back up to Ashton’s, his face was hard to read but I knew I had been caught. If it was possible my face got even redder and I wanted to die due to embarrassment.

“Sorry I uh…“

My voice was barely above a whisper, I trailed off as soon as I understood that look in his eyes.

Never taking his eyes off mine, Ashton grabbed the soapy loofa from my hand.

“I said I’d help.”

His voice was deep and rough but it was gentle, I felt suddenly, completely at ease as he started washing my back. His other hand found my waist and he washed in small slow circles. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. He got lower and lower. The hand that was resting on my waist suddenly caressed down my outer thigh and I realized he had dropped to his knees to he could wash my legs. He worked so slowly I was getting impatient. I thought I was going to pass out when he finally reached my inner thigh but he stopped sudden and stood back up.

“Turn around.”

He whispered in my ear and I did as he said, feeling only slightly bashful about my naked body. I opened my eyes when he didn’t start washing anything, starting to get nervous. He was staring at me and when his eyes met mine they looked like they were on fire and I could almost melt from the heat.

“Beautiful.”

I felt my heart skip a beat and I couldn’t believe this was happening, it was the only word he muttered before he gently started washing my  arms, my neck, skipping over my chest and washing my stomach. Even despite the fact he wasn’t touching anything vital I still felt breathless. There was a pause and I opened my eyes which had fluttered shut while he had been rubbing slow circles on my stomach. Ashton had hung up the loofa and I was wondering if maybe this was all that was going to happen but he reached over, pumping soap into his large, masculine, hands. He put his soapy hands at my sides and massaged me, working his hands slowly up until he was massaging my breasts. My breath hitched and I felt my heart skip a beat. I couldn’t believe this was really truly happening.

His thumbs caressed my nipples, making them harden and I let out a small breathy moan.

“Ashton.”

It was almost like I was begging. He pulled me closer and his lips found mine as his hands traveled down and started massaging my ass. I was suddenly very thankful that I had started doing all those squats over the past couple of months. His hands were still soapy as they massaged my ass, my back, the tops of my thighs. I was already soaking wet and it had nothing to do with the shower.

Finally his hand found my clit and I let out a loud moan. Slowly, and ever so lightly he circled the sensitive skin. His touch was so light, barely there, it only made me want more. I shivered and tried to press myself against his hand so he would touch me harder.

“Ashton, please.”

I begged. There was nothing I wanted more than for Ashton to fuck me right then and there. 

“Tell me what you want (Y/N).”

He slid his fingers against me, his pointer finger circled my opening. Teasing me.

“I want…”

I started to speak but was cut off by a sudden moan that escaped my lips.

“What do you want?”  
He growled.

“I want you inside me.”

I finally managed to say, I was embarrassed by my vulgarity but it was worth it when Ashton gripped my thighs and lifted me up, pushing me against the wall. He slowly entered me. The feeling was almost painful but it felt so filling. Ashton let out a low groan, making me even hornier.

“Oh God, Ashton.”

I laced my hands through his hair and ran my fingers down his neck.

“I’ve wanted this for so long.”  
He moaned in my ear before sucking on my earlobe, probably getting conditioner in his mouth. I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach. I had wanted this for a long time too and it was exciting to know he felt the same.

He was sliding in and out of me. My legs were shaking as I wrapped them around him but his thick muscular arms were sturdy as they gripped my thighs roughly. Ashton started rubbing my clit with his thumb as he picked up the speed of his thrusts. My head tilted back and I let out a string of garbled words. I couldn’t stop myself from moaning out in ecstasy. He was hitting my g-spot over and over again and there was so much pleasure it was almost painful. I could feel his shoulder muscles moving under my hands and I clawed at his skin, making him shiver.

“Ashton!”

I was moaning so loud now that I was sure the entire hotel could hear us. I was just on the verge of cuming, and my whole body was shaking. I could tell that Ashton was close too. His thrusts were coming slower but deeper.

“(YN).”

He groaned under his breath as he came. The sound of him saying my name sent me over the edge and I practically screamed as the most intense orgasm came over me.

He pulled out and sent me gently on the ground of the shower. The water was still warm and we stood under it for a little while. He wrapped hi arms around me, running a hand through my hair, washing out the conditioner I had been to distracted to rinse.

“Well…Sorry for taking so long in the shower.”

I mumbled against his chest, making him chuckle.

“No problem.”

He reached down, pulling my chin up so that I was looking at him. His lips met mine, softly this time. He pulled away from me after a second and turned the water off. We both got out of the shower. Ashton wrapped a towel around his waist before grabbing another one from me. I let him dry me off, loving the gently way he ran the soft towel against my body. After a couple minutes he wrapped the towel around my body and picked me up, causing me to squeal and giggle.

“What are you doing?!”

I grabbed on to him like my life depended on it and snuggled my head against his chest. “Going to bed.”

He said simply. He carried me over to his bed and set me down gently. As soon as my head it the pillow I realized how exhausted I was. We got under the covers together, still damp, still naked, and cuddled. I quickly fell asleep against Ashton’s chest. We were going to have a fun time explaining ourselves when the boys got back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave ideas or requests for the next chapter and I'll be happy to write it.


End file.
